Expectations
by keulloi
Summary: Haruka's parents are finally back from their business trip, but what surprise do they have in store for him?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _I have homework I should be doing. Whoops._

_Writing fanfiction instead of doing homework, yup, that's me. _

_...great lesson to teach the children._

**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**

* * *

><p><em>The water is alive.<em>

_Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack._

_But there's nothing to fear. _

_Don't resist the water. _

_Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening. Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest..._

The water was absolutely _breathtaking_ underwater. The way the sun rays danced on the gentle ripples made by the swimmer with eyes as blue as the water made a beautiful spectrum of glimmering whites and blues. He couldn't tear his eyes away, as if he were under a trance, uncapable of being shattered.

His lungs were crying for oxygen, and so was his entire body. But he wouldn't dare tear his eyes away from the heavenly mosaic made before him.

Alas, his vision was starting to turn black at the edges, so he broke the surface of the water and took a deep intake of oxygen, feeling it at the very extent of his lungs, and exhaling carbon dioxide.

Flicking off his swimming cap, and flipping the extra water in his hair away from his eyes, he turned to the stairs and began ascending them. The coolness of his hands and feet making contact with the hot metal always gave him a sense of relief, though he never understood why.

"Haru-chan? You're done already? We just barely started packing up!" Nagisa questioned.

"Drop the '-chan.'" He responded, taking a towel from a blushing Gou and drying his hair and upper body.

"But it's very odd for you to leave at the same time we leave, Haru." Interjected Makoto. "Usually you're still floating around hours after we leave."

"Are you sick, Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked, fully clothed.

"I'm fine."

They shrugged and continued to pack up.

* * *

><p>"You guys! You guys, you guys, you guys!" Nagisa screeched.<p>

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Makoto asked.

"We should all go over to Haru's house since it's a Friday!"

"I think you're supposed to ask Haruka-senpai. Since, you know, it's his house."

"It's fine." He mumbled.

"Hurray! Let's go!" Nagisa latched onto Rei and Gou's arm and dashed ahead of Haru and Makoto.

"Haru?" Makoto said. Haru looked at him as they started walking.

"...Your parents are back, arn't they?"

Haru looked at the ground. "Yeah."

"It's been a while since I've seen them. Maybe around... five years?" Makoto said, looking at the cottonball shaped clouds floating in the sky.

"Yeah."

Makoto looked at his frowning friend. "Are you sure we can come over? Wouldn't your parents want time to catch up with you?"

Haruka shrugged, suddenly finding the cracks in the sidewalk very interesting. "I think they would want to see you guys again."

"True." Makoto smiled. "They're probably already at your house. Come on."

They both broke out in a mad dash towards Haru's house, where his parents awaited them.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: To be continued.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__ I'll try to update this story often, so please review, my darlings._

_**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**_

* * *

><p>The front door to Haruka's house was almost ripped out of it's hinges by Nagisa's hand.<p>

"Oh my, what was that-" There was an audible gasp from a womanly voice, followed by the sound of slippers hitting the wooden floor. "Nagisa-san?" More rushed footsteps were heard. "Oh my, and Gou-chan?"

"MRS. NANASE!" Nagisa finally released his death grip on Rei and Gou, and planted it on Mrs. Nanase. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"Nagisa, you're so big now! What happened to that little boy who spit up on my freshly cleaned floor?" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Move, Nagisa! I want to hug her, too!" Gou smacked the blonde tuffs on his head, and hugged Mrs. Nanase after Nagisa moved over a little.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. Nanase." She mumbled into her shoulder.

Haruka's mom smiled. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman, Gou- I mean- Kou-chan." Haru's mom looked up to see an awfully awkward Rei standing by the doorway. "And who is this? Oh, please come in, it's hot outside."

Rei instantly stood straighter, and pushed his glasses up to the ridge of his nose. "Y-yes! M-My name is R-Ryugazaki Rei!" He bowed a perfect ninety degrees. "N-Nice to meet y-you!"

Haru's mom laughed. "You don't have to be so formal. It's nice to meet you. I'm Haruka's mother." She looked behind Rei. "Where's my son?"

"Nagisa got too excited and dragged us here by the arm. We kind of... abondoned them, back at the school." Gou laughed, and let go of her. "Nagisa, you can let go of Mrs. Nanase now."

He shook his head. "I don't wanna!" Nagisa whined.

"Let go of my mom, Nagisa."

Rei jumped out of the doorway. "Haruka-senpai! Your mom is very nice, and I'm very honored to be in her presen-"

"Oh, Rei-san. You don't have to be so modest." His mom laughed as Nagisa finally released her. Mrs. Nanase walked up to Haru and hugged him so tight he almost exploded.

"Mrs. Nanase, I don't think Haru can breathe." Makoto laughed.

"He's a swimmer, of course he can breathe." She laughed, released him, and went to hug Makoto in the exact same fashion.

"All of you, please make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'm going to go get Haru's dad and grab some lemonade." She smiled and excused herself.

"Looks like you were right." Mako said.

"About what?" Haru asked.

"Your mom was really happy to see us again." Mako smiled and sat on the couch."

* * *

><p>After some more hugging with Haruka's father, he announced that he had a very important announcement to make.<p>

"So," he said, as he sat on one of the couches. "You all know how we've been away on business for a while."

"Haru." His father looked at him, deep blue meeting deep blue. "This actually concerns you."

"Is Haru gonna have a little brother or sister?" Nagisa asked.

His dad laughed. "No, no. Nothing like that." He turned to his wife. "Should we bring her in?" She nodded and walked through the back door.

"Dad." Haru said. "What's going on?"

"Haru, you'll really be helping, not only us, but our company as well. We will forever be grateful to you." His dad said.

"Dad." He repeated. "What's going on?"

Nagisa turned to Rei and Gou and mumbled, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

The sound of the back door opening and closing again gathered the attention of everyone in the room.

"Okay." Haru's mother said as she whispered a gentle 'come on' to someone near her.

"Haru, meet Akari." He motioned to a beautiful golden eyed girl wearing black glasses with medium length brown hair standing next to Haru's mother. She was wearing a light yellow sundress with polka dots, and her eyes were angled to stare at the floor.

Haru eyed her from head to toe before he finally said, "Who is this?"

"Akari's your new fiance."

* * *

><p><em><span>AN:__ Dun Dun DUN._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:__ ALAS. ANOTHER UPDATE. YOU'RE WELCOME AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING._

_**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**_

* * *

><p>"Fiance?!" Everyone shouted.<p>

"Yes. Our boss heard that we had a son that was his daughter's age and arranged this." Haru's father said.

"How long has it been since this has been arranged?" Haru asked. His face turned a very deep shade of red as he got angrier and angrier. The blue veins on his arms popped out more and more as he clenched his fist tighter and tighter.

"..about three years, but listen-"

Haru stood up from his seat, the screeching sound of the coffee table echoed through the silent room as his knees pushed it further from him. "Why didn't you call me and ask me if I was okay with this?!"

Haru's mother left Akari's side and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "Haruka, dear... calm down before you say something you'll regret."

"It's not like you would've agreed anyways, Haruka. Can you please do this for your parents?" His father asked.

"Dad, I know this is for your company, but this deals with MY life as well. I won't marry her, and you can't make me." Haru said as he sat down again.

"Haru, Akari's a nice girl! Maybe if you got to know her, you'd like he-"

"Mom." Haru said sternly. "I won't marry her." He said, pointing at the girl standing very awkwardly near the couch.

"It's rude to point, Haru." Makoto said as he lowered his friend's hand.

"Haru, maybe if you gave her a chance-" His mother began.

"It's okay, Mrs. Nanase." Everyone's heads turned to the feminine voice speaking. Akari fiddled with the hem of her dress as she continued talking. "Nanase-kun doesn't have to go through this if he doesn't want to. I can call my dad and ask-"

"That isn't necessary, Akari." His father interrupted. He turned his head to face his son who was close to exploding from anger.

"Haruka doesn't seem to have an interest in dating someone or finding a girlfriend. This could be a great opportunity for Haru to-"

"DAD!" Haru shouted. Everyone around him cowered in fear. "Shouldn't I have a say in this? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love!"

Haru's parents stared at their son.

"We'll compromise." His father proposed after a moment of silence.

"This sounds like one of those intense action movie scenes." Nagisa whispered loud enough for Gou to hear. She nodded in agreement.

"One year. We'll give you one year to spend with Akari. The day you turn eighteen, you will tell us if you want to marry her or not."

Haru thought about it carefully before saying, "Fine."

"Also," his father continued. "we're leaving for work again next week, so Akari will live here with you and attend school with you. Her belongings will come in about two days, so watch for that."

"Fine."

"Then we have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:__ Hello, my beautiful sunflower seeds. Here is another update._

_**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**_

* * *

><p>"You guys should at least talk to each other... or something." Makoto laughed.<p>

"No. It's too much effort." Haru responded, turning his head so he faced away from the girl sitting at the very edge of the couch he was sitting on. Needless to say, he was sitting at the very edge on the opposite side.

Haru's parents had left for work earlier that morning, and they all went to see them off. Akari had stayed at a friend's house that was nearby, but since Haru's parents had left, she moved all her belongs (which consisted of one luggage) to Haru's place. He gave her the spare guest room and three rules.

'If you need to use the restroom, don't use mine.'

'Get used to mackeral because that's all you're going to be eating.'

'Don't get in my way.'

But on a good note, he said she was free to do whatever she wanted as long as she was considerate to the rules.

"You guys should at least sit a little closer to each other. You guys can't get any further from each other as is." Rei pointed out, pushing his glasses up.

"Um... I'm going to my room to rest. It was really nice talking to you guys." Akari smiled and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Isn't it a little early to sleep?" Nagisa asked.

"She probably still has some jetlag. Flying from one edge of Japan to the other is really tiring." Makoto said.

"Or maybe it was just an excuse to get out of the room." Gou said.

* * *

><p>Akari closed the door to her room, sighed, and slid her back down the wall. She buried her face in her knees and let out a quiet sob.<p>

'Why is this happening to me...' She thought.

"I shouldn't be crying over this!" She mumbled as she walked over to her luggage and began unnpacking her clothes and hanging them up in her small closet. All her clothes filled up only half of her closet, including winter jackets and pajamas.

Akari picked out one out of her two pairs of pajamas and walked out of her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She walked into the bathroom down the hall.

"N-Nanase-s-san?!" She yelled as she clutched her clothes against her chest.

"Didn't I say not to use my bathroom?" He muttered as he slid further under the water.

"I-I didn't know t-this one was yours..." She mumbled as she looked away. "I'm g-going now!" She squealed as she ran towards the door.

"Wait."

She turned around. "Y-yes?"

He sighed. "It's my fault. I never showed you around the house." He stood up, and Akari's eyes widened.

'He wears his swimsuit in the bath?' She thought.

She watched as Haru grabbed a towel and dried himself. "You can shower in here. I'll change in my room." He walked towards the door as she stepped aside. "I'll show you around once you're done." He walked out.

She sighed and began showering.

* * *

><p>"This is the front door."<p>

"This is the kitchen."

"This is the living room."

"These are the stairs."

"This is my bathroom."

"This is _your_ bathroom."

"This is my room."

"This is your room."

"This is the closet."

"Thank you." She whispered.

He walked back into the bathroom.

'But he just took a bath...' She thought. Akari walked back into her room and plopped onto her bed. She covered her eyes with her wrist as she slowly fell asleep.

'Is this my life now?'


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:__ Hi._

_**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Akari's POV<strong>_

I can't sleep. My eyes won't close no matter how many methods I try. Sleeping in a new house is a surreal experience. Sleeping in a new room is even more frightening.

I slapped on my glasses as I carefully got out of my new bed, trying insanely hard not to make any sound. The last thing I'd want to do to was make Nanase-san mad.

I tiptoed down the hall as silently as possible, since Nanase-san's room is right by the stairs.

Once I got to the last step, I walked straight into the kitchen. I didn't even turn on the lights as I opened the refrigerator door. Why doesn't he have any milk? It's all fish in here.

"I'll just get some warm water..." I grabbed one of the cups from the cupboard and walked over to his water boiler.

'There's no fish in here, right?' I giggled at my own thought.

"Why are you laughing to yourself?"

I turned around. I'd know that voice from anywhere. "Nanase-san... Was I being too loud? Sorry." Even though I tried to be quiet, he still heard me?

"I heard the fridge open, so I came down." He said as he opened the door and pulled out a fish.

He's hungry? But it's three in the morning!

"What kind of fish is it?" I asked, watching as he wiped the top of his portable grill.

"Mackerel." He said, not even looking at me.

"Oh." I walked around him to get to the water boiler.

"That doesn't work."

I looked at him. "Then why do you still have it here?"

He shrugged and turned the fish over to grill the other side. I watched his back as he bent down to grab something out of the cupboards under the sink.

It was a tea pot.

He washed it, filled it with water, and put it on the stove as he twisted the knob to get the fire started. "Wait ten minutes." He said as he continued to grill his fish.

I nodded, unsure of what to think. "T-thank you, Nanase-san." I smiled.

"It's nothing."

* * *

><p>"You couldn't sleep either, huh." Nanase-san asked as he ate a spoonful of fish.<p>

"You couldn't sleep?" I asked as I watched him pick out a bone in front of me.

He nodded.

"...Is it because I'm here?" I placed my mug on the counter and fiddled with my fingers. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "I was busy thinking."

I felt heat rise to my face. "Thinking about what?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I nodded slowly. "Alright." I took another sip from my cup. "So, when do I start school?" I asked him.

"Next week."

"...Alright." I know school is inevitable, but I was still hoping I wouldn't have to go.

I took another sip.

"Ow!" I quickly put my mug on the table and covered my mouth with my hands.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I drank it too quickly and burned my tongue... It's okay though." I winced again as my tongue touched my roof of my mouth.

I watched as he walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a carton of yogurt and a spoon from the cupboard. He tore open the lid and threw it away.

He handed it to me. "Yogurt helps a burned tongue."

I took it with a 'thanks.'

I watched as he sat down again and continued eating.

I smiled.

...Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:__ Is it just me, or do chips with ridges taste better than regular chips?_

_**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thunk!<strong>_

"Ow..." Akari mumbled as she rubbed her head after it collided with the cold, wood floor. She tried to get up, but the blanket was still entangled in her legs.

_**Thunk!**_

She quietly whined as she kicked the blanket off and threw it back onto her bed, quickly making it afterwards. She grabbed her wide rimmed, black glasses from the nightstand, quickly cleaned it with her shirt, and put them on. She combed her hair with her fingers as she made her way towards the bedroom door.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw a piece of white paper on the counter.

_"__I'll be in the bath, so don't bother me._

_I don't know your last name._

_-Haru" _

"Why is he always in the bath?" She asked out loud.

"I like the water."

She turned around and her eyes met with Haru's bare chest. Her eyes traveled upward to his perfectly shaped biceps and triceps.

"O-oh, S-sorry." Her face flushed a deep red as she quickly turned away.

"I was in the bathroom for a while. You just overslept." Haru said as he walked into the living room and sat down while drying his hair.

"But it's only..." Akari looked at the clock on the wall. "...noon." She scratched the back of her head and sheepishly laughed. "I didn't notice. Sorry."

He grabbed a shirt from the couch and put it on. "I need to talk to you."

Akari turned around, surprised. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Akari sat across from him on the floor. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.<p>

"How do you feel about this?" He said, staring straight into her golden eyes through her glasses.

"This?"

"This. The marriage."

"Oh." She looked down as she fiddled with her fingers. "It's not the first time I've been arranged with someone because of my dad." She explained.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"They threw a huge fit once they saw me, so their parents broke off the engagement."

Haru looked off to the side. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "No. It's okay." She pushed her glasses up and looked up at him. "How do you feel... about... this?" She trailed off.

"I don't like it."

Akari looked down. "I thought so."

"But I'll give it a shot." He mumbled.

Akari's head shot up so fast, Haru thought it was going to pop off her head. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I was thinking about it a couple nights ago. It's our choice whether or not we get married."

Akari's eyes closed. "Yeah."

"But," He uttered.

"But?"

"I have some expectations."

"Expectations?"

"Yeah." He crawled over to the drawers and pulled out a a rolled piece of paper. "Here."

She unrolled it and stared at it. "It looks like an eight-year-old wrote this."

"A seven-year-old did."

She looked back up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I wrote that when I was seven. It was a dare from Nagisa." Haru said as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"'35 Things My Future Wife Should Be..." Akari read.

"I promised Nagisa the day after I met you that I would give you this list and have you fulfill it."

"Nagisa is the... blonde one, right?" Akari asked.

"Yes.

She scanned the list. "This is... quite a lot of expectations."

"I didn't think I'd ever have to use it."

She rolled it back up and smiled at him. "I'll try my best to fulfill all thirty-five of them." She handed him back the piece of paper.

"I won't blame you if you give up on it." He said, taking the paper back.

Akari shook her head. "I won't let you down, and I'll do my best."

Haruka shook his head. "You're crazy." He said as he started to stand up.

Akari stood up as well, and bowed to him.

"Why are you-"

"Nice to meet you, Nanase-san. My name is Morioka Akari. I hope we get along!"

He bowed in return. "Good afternoon, Morioka-san. I hope we get along as well."


	7. Swim With Me

_A/N:__ Sorry for the delayed update. I had writer's block._

_I did some thinking last night, and I realized that this list of expectations... isn't really a list of expectations. _

_WHAAAAT_

_Yeah._

_**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>#1. Swim with me.<strong>

"HARU-CHAN, ARE YOU HOME?" Nagisa shouted as he ran in from the back door.

"Nagisa-san?" A feminine voice asked from the kitchen.

"Akari-chan!" He screamed as he ran and gave her a giant bear hug.

"U-um, long time no see, Nagisa-san." She whispered.

"Too long!" He released her and walked into Haru's living room to sit down. "Where's Haru-chan?"

"In the tub."

Nagisa laughed. "I should've known." Akari watched as he crawled over to Haru's grandmother's alter and paid his respects. Nagisa opened his eyes and looked over to the right.

"Is that the list Haru-chan gave you?" He asked as he pointed to a piece of paper taped to the wall.

"Yeah. He taped it up so we could both look at it."

"AKARI-CHAN! Are you going to start doing them?" He asked, enthusiastically.

"Yes. I promised I'd do my best to fulfill all of them." She smiled as she sat on the floor near Nagisa.

"'**#1. Swim with me.**'" Nagisa stood up and read.

"Yeah..." Akari scratched the back of her head. "I'm having trouble with that."

Nagisa looked at her. "What kind of trouble?"

Akari looked away. "... I don't know how to swim."

"WHAT?!" Nagisa screamed.

Akari hushed him. "Lower your voice! I don't want Nanase-san to know!"

"Okay!" He whispered. "Makoto, Rei and I can teach you how to swim!"

She gaped at him. "Really? You guys would do that?"

Nagisa nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

Akari jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" Nagisa shouted as they jumped up and down. "WE START TOMORROW MORNING!" He announced.

"Shh! Nanase-san will hear!"

"OH YEAH! Sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Akari-chan, do you know how to float?" Makoto asked. Nagisa, Makoto, and Akari were currently at the Iwatobi pool while Rei took the 'honor' of keeping Haru as far away from the pool as possible.<p>

Akari nodded. "I know how to float. I just don't know how to... swim."

"Okay then. We'll teach you how to swim freestyle, since that's what Haru swims." Makoto motioned both of them to the wall. "You usually start by diving in, but since you're a beginner, we'll start with kicking off from the wall." Makoto demonstrated the pose for kicking off, and gently kicked away from the wall.

"Nagisa, would you mind helping?" Makoto asked.

"Oh yeah!"

Nagisa kicked off from the wall and began swimming freestyle as Makoto explained what Nagisa was doing.

"Lift one arm out of the water with a bent elbow, reach forward with the same arm, and finish the stroke. Kick shortly and quickly instead of kicking widely. Bring your head up to breathe after every three strokes." Akari nodded.

"You want to try, Akari-chan?" Makoto smiled.

She nodded. "Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"NO PROMISES!" Nagisa shouted from the opposite end of the pool.

"Nagisa! Don't be mean to Akari-chan!" Makoto scolded. "Of course we won't laugh at you, Akari-chan." Makoto smiled.

Akari positioned herself on the wall and took a deep breath. _'I can do this!'_

She kicked off and did what Makoto told her. _'Lift, forward, kick, breathe. Lift, forward, kick...'_

_**Thunk!**_

She immediately surfaced and rubbed her head. "Ow... I must've hit my head against the wall..." She mumbled. Her eyes widened. "The wall?" She turned around to see Makoto and Nagisa, far behind her standing where she started, cheering.

"YOU DID IT, AKARI-CHAN!" They both shouted. "NOW SWIM BACK!"

She nodded and swam back to them, happier than she's ever been before.

* * *

><p>Akari spent the rest of the morning swimming. Makoto and Nagisa left to do something, 'secret', as they said.<p>

She surfaced and took off her swimming cap and her goggles, letting her brown hair cascade down her back. She floated on her back and stared at the clouds.

There was a splash to her right. She immediately straightened up and looked.

"Nanase-san?"

"Hi." He said once he got near her.

"...Hi."

"Have you been swimming all morning?" He asked as he floated on his back.

"Yeah... The first thing on the list was to swim with you, but I didn't know how to swim." She laughed. "But I learned from Makoto and Nagisa."

"For me?" He asked, staring at her.

She nodded. "Y-yeah."

Silence.

"Thanks."

She turned to him. "Um... You're welcome." She smiled. "You want to swim?"

"Of course."


	8. Make breakfast, lunch and dinner for me

_A/N:__ This chapter is dedicated to my friend who's stuck deep cleaning her room._

_**_CHAPTER EDITED/UPDATED: JULY 7, 2014._**_

* * *

><p><strong>#2. Make breakfast, lunch and dinner for me everyday.<strong>

_**Akari's POV**_

I was brutally woken up by a high, annoying beeping noise.

"Ugh," I slowly brought my head out of my comfortable, fluffy pillow, and turned off my gray Totoro alarm clock.

_6:30 A.M._

Moaning again, I kicked my blankets off of me and made my way into the bathroom to get ready for my first day at Iwatobi High School.

I frowned as I put on my new uniform and looked in the mirror. The uniform looked uneven on me. The skirt was shorter than the one at my old school, and the sleeves on the black blazer were too long. I folded the sleeves up to my elbows, and tugged the skirt down a little bit.

I tied my hair up into a ponytail using a white rubber band, and put on my contacts. I absolutely _hate_ wearing glasses to school.

I tried to be as quiet as a mouse as I tiptoed past Nanase's room and into the kitchen to make us breakfast.

The next thing on the expectations list was to make both of us breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. I'm not that confident in my culinary skills, but I'm not horrible at cooking either.

The idea of cooking everyday sends chills down my spine, but I guess I'll have to get used to it if I was going to become a wife.

_A wife._ I still refuse to believe it.

A bride. A wife. A _mother._

I watched my hand go limp as I dropped the apron I was holding. It landed with a gentle _thump_ on the floor.

_Nononono!_ I shook my head frantically as I bent down to pick up the blue apron on the floor.

_A mother?_ I can't imagine myself as a mother.

Maybe I won't have kids.

I'm not even going to think about it anymore.

I walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. I took out a packet of mackerel, along with a frying pan, and began frying the fish. As I waited for the fish to warm up, I took out some basic spices from the spices cabinet, and filled two bowls with rice.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as I began to fry the fish with the spices and some soy sauce.

"Good morning, Nanase-kun!" I half shouted to the stairs.

"Morning." I turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes staring at me intently.

"Y-yes? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're up early today."

"Yeah. I have to cook breakfast, right?" I smiled. "Um... you can get ready, or something. The food will be done in ten minutes."

He nodded as he walked back upstairs.

"By the way, Nanase-kun?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"I like your dolphin pajamas." I laughed.

I watched as he turned away and walked up the stairs.

Oh my. But seriously, they were cute.

* * *

><p>We put our hands in prayer position as we mumbled a soft "Itadakimasu."<p>

I watched as he picked up a piece of mackerel with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth.

His eyes widened as he almost dropped his bowl of rice.

"A-are you okay?" I asked as I placed down my bowl.

"This is good." He said as he picked up a bigger piece and ate it with some rice.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I packed some in our lunches."

"Thank you." It looked as if his eyes were twinkling with joy. I laughed as I continued eating.

The rest of our breakfast was eaten in silence.

"Are you finished, Nanase-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll do the dishes." He said as he reached for my bowl.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can do them."

He stared at me. "You're cooking. I can wash the dishes."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks." He picked up the dishes and walked over to the sink.

"I'll be in my room, okay?" I told him. He nodded.

"Can you get my bag from my room and bring it down?" He asked.

"Okay."

I walked to his room and slowly opened the door. His room was almost empty, spared from his clothes and textbooks.

I walked over to his bed and picked up the brown bag when a frame on his nightstand caught my attention.

It was a picture of him when he was little, with his parents and his grandmother.

I smiled. He looked so cute when he was little!

I walked out of his room and into my room.

Once I opened the door to my room, I grabbed my bag and began packing my necessary school supplies as I listened to the clicking and clacking of Nanase downstairs.

I grabbed both our bags and ran down the stairs.

"Here." I placed it on the table.

"Thanks."

"I'll put your bento inside."

He nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Haruka-san. It's so nice to see you." A kind, elderly lady said to Nanase-san as we were walking down the stairs on our way to school.<p>

"Tamura-san. Good morning." He bowed. I bowed as well.

"Who's this lovely young lady with you? Your girlfriend?"

"O-oh! N-" I stammered, only to be interrupted.

"Yes."

"W-what?!" I whispered to him. I flushed and looked at my shoes as he grabbed my hand with his and intertwined our fingers.

"Oh, how cute!" Tamura-san said as she smiled at us. I awkwardly smiled back and laughed.

"Before I forget, Makoto-chan ran by here and told me to tell you that he headed to school early. I think he was going to meet someone. I'm not sure. My hearing isn't as good as it used to be." She laughed.

I giggled. "It was really nice meeting you, Tamura-san, but we have to get to school." I bowed to her and tugged Nanase by the arm.

Once we were a comfortable distance away from Tamura-san's house, I pulled my hand away from his grasp. "What was that?! Now she thinks I'm your girlfriend!"

He shrugged. I groaned as we continued walking.

Silence engulfed us as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Say Haru." He said.

"What?"

"Say Haru." He repeated.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I looked down. "H-haru."

"Call me that from now on. Nanase sounds weird."

I nodded. "Okay."

He stared at me.

"...Haru."

* * *

><p>"Class, we have a new student in our class starting today!" I awkwardly smiled as I stood in front of the chalkboard with my name written in big, white characters.<p>

"Hi, nice to meet you all. My name is Morioka Akari. I hope we get along!" I said as I bowed.

I honestly hate introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Akari-chan! My name is Amakata-sensei, but you can call me Ama-Sensei." I nodded. "You'll be sitting behind Tsukuto-kun over there." I walked over to my new desk and sat down, silently thanking the gods that I was sitting far away from Haru and Makoto. If I sat near them, that would make things even more awkward for me.

I took out my pencil and my notebook, and began taking notes.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, lunch finally rolled around. I looked at Haru as he pointed up.<p>

Up?

Oh, the roof.

I nodded as I packed my things and walked upstairs with my bento in my hand.

**"AKARI-CHAN!"** I took a step backwards as Nagisa tackled me with a hug.

"Nagisa-kun, you shouldn't assualt Akari-san like that." Rei scolded.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it." I laughed.

"Oh, oh, sit next to me!" Nagisa said as he pulled me down next to him.

The door opened as Gou, Makoto, and Haru walked in.

Haru sat next to me and began eating. I did the same.

I watched for his reaction as he ate a piece of mackerel again.

His features immediatly relaxed as he smiled. ...Kinda. Half smiled?

Whatever.

It's still a smile.

* * *

><p>My first day at Iwatobi was good. As I walked out of campus, I sat Haru waiting outside the gate.<p>

"Haru?"

"Let's go."

"I thought you were on the swim team. Don't you have practice?"

"Makoto said it's too cold to swim, so he cancelled practice."

"Oh. Wait, can we stop by the market? I need to get some groceries for dinner." I asked.

He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The market in this town was <em>huge!<em> Much bigger than the one at home!

"You don't have to look so excited. It's just a market." Haru said.

I looked at him. "But it's so big!" I shouted, gathering the attention of a couple of people around us.

"Lower your voice, we're in public."

I frowned and grabbed a cart.

* * *

><p>"Where's the garlic..." I mumbled as I pushed around the cart. Haru left to go get some more mackerel.<p>

"Garlic, garlic, garlic..." I sang in high and low voices. A little girl giggled at my weird singing antics as I smiled at her and her mother.

"The garlic is over here, you weirdo." Someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked up to meet red eyes and shark teeth.

"Rin?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN:__ OOoohohohoho now Rin has entered the story. I know it's cruel of me to leave you on a cliffhanger after I haven't updated in like, ever. _

_Heh._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_ _You guys left reviews. _

_Reviews make me happy. _

_Thank you, and I hope you guys have a nice day. _

_**BY THE WAY**__**: I MADE MINOR EDITS TO HARU'S CHARACTER IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS OUT OF CHARACTER. SO IF YOU WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO REREAD THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, I GIVE YOU MY UPMOST GRADITUDE. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akari's POV<strong>_

"Rin?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Who else?" He laughed. "It's been a while."

I laughed. "Yeah, it has! How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. I met your sister. She's really nice." I smiled.

"Gou?" He asked.

"What other sister do you have?" I laughed.

He shook his head. "Nevermind, I'm just stupid. Anyways, the garlic is over here." Rin motioned for me to follow him.

I pushed my cart as I walked behind him, occasionally hitting him with it as I purposely pushed it harder.

"Here."

"Oh, thanks!" I said as I reached out to pick the best batch of garlic.

"What are you doing here in Iwatobi? I thought you were in Hokkaido." He asked.

I paled. I can't just tell him I'm here to get married! But he'll find out eventually right? Haru and the rest of them talk about him a lot. No doubt that Nagisa will eventually scream it to his face.

But I never told them that I know Rin!

"...I'm here to get married." I told him.

He took a step back. "What?!"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"To who?! You're still seventeen!" He said as he shook my shoulders.

"It's an arranged marriage for my father's company. And... you know my fiance pretty well." I nervously smiled.

"Don't tell me it's-"

"Akari, I got the..."

I turned around to meet a placid Haru, holding a packet of mackerel in his hands.

"You're engaged to Haru?!" He shouted. I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth. "Sorry, everyone." I apoligized to everyone staring at us. They quickly smiled and continued what they were doing.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to find out this way." I told him.

"You know Rin, Akari?" Haru asked as he walked closer to us.

"Yeah. I met him when I was still in Hokkaido, but we were little kids. I barely recognized him until I saw his shark teeth!" I giggled as Rin looked away and mumbled a soft 'shut up.'

"I see." Haru said as he put the packet into the cart. "We should continue shopping. We have that homework from Ama-sensei to finish." He said as h grabbed my hand and pushed the cart with the other hand.

"It was nice seeing you again, Rin!" I told him as Haru kept leading us away.

"You, too." He smiled and walked away to buy a power drink.

"That was mean, Haru." I whispered.

"What was?" He asked, looking at me.

"You didn't say bye to Rin."

"I see him often. I don't have to."

I shrugged it off. "Okay. We need cucumbers now."

"I passed it earlier. It's over here."

"Cucumbers, cucumbers.." I sang.

The same little girl giggled at me as I waved at her again.

* * *

><p>The walk home was quiet. The sun seemed to be getting hotter and hotter with every passing minute.<p>

"It's getting hot... Maybe you can swim now." I told Haru.

His eyes twinkled as he mumbled 'pool.'

I giggled. "Don't get too excited, we still have Ama-sensei's homework to do."

He looked down, dejected. "But the pool is waiting for me." He pouted.

"The sooner you finish homework, the sooner you can swim." I smiled.

"Wait- Haru!" I watched as he dashed ahead of me. "You can't just leave me behind!" I ran after him as he ran up the stairs leading to his house.

"My, my. Haru-kun is so fast!" Tamura-san said as she swept away the dirt around her house.

"Too fast! As soon as I mentioned the pool he ran ahead of me!" I said as I stopped to catch my breath.

Tamura-san laughed as she placed the broom against the wall. "That reminds me, I never got your name, dear."

"Oh!" I immediately bowed. "My name is Morioka Akari. It's so nice to meet you, Tamura-san."

"Akari-chan, then." She smiled. "How did you and Haru-kun meet?"

What do I say? I can't lie to an old lady!

"Actually, we're in an arranged marriage," I laughed.

"Oh, I thought people didn't do that anymore." She said.

"Well, my family is pretty old fashioned."

"How did you both fall in love with each other? I assume you both were against the marriage in the beginning." She smiled.

_We didn't fall in love._ I wanted to say. I have to come up with an excuse, but what?

"He claims he fell in love with my cooking, then with me." I laughed, scratching the back of my head. I'm praying that she believed that.

"Aw, how adorable!" She smiled.

"I'd hate to cut our conversation short, but I have ice cream in here." I said, motioning to the grocery bag in my right hand.

"Okay, Akari-chan. Say hello to Haru-kun for me! He ran by so fast I didn't get a chance to." She laughed.

"I will! See you, Tamura-san!" I waved to her, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I opened the front door and stepped inside, taking off my shoes on the way in.<p>

"Tadaima."

Haru walked towards me. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Tamura-san. Sorry." I stepped into the kitchen and put away the groceries. "She says hello, by the way."

"I was waiting for you so we could start homework."

"You didn't have to! You could've started it earlier so you can go swim sooner!"

"Let's just start homework now." He said, walking over to the living room table.

"...Okay."

* * *

><p>"Done!" I shouted as I closed my textbook.<p>

"Yeah."

"You can go swimming now." I told him.

"Come with me." He said.

"I have to make dinner, Haru. It's almost five." I said as I got up.

He caught my wrist.

"Haru, let go." I asked.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please come swimming with me." He asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. Gou invited me to watch you guys practice. I'll swim with you then, okay?"

He nodded and let go of my wrist.

It honestly feels like I'm talking to a little kid.

"I'm going to shower, then I'll start dinner." I told him as I walked up the stairs, with him trailing behind me.

"Okay."

I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of clean clothes, with Haru still behind me.

"Why are you following me? You're acting like a lost puppy." I asked.

He shrugged. "I've never been in your room since you've moved in." He said as he sat on my bed.

"Oh. You can stay in here. I'm going to shower." I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

He's so weird.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Haru watched as Akari left the room with her clothes in her arms. He listened to the soft click of the bathroom door as he laid down on her bed.

_The pillow smells like vanilla. _He thought.

He was really grateful that his parents hadn't set him up with a girl who thinks that she needed the world's attention.

He was also very grateful that Akari was another oridinary girl who never gives up what she starts.

Haru sat up and looked around her room.

Really, he wondered, what kind of parent would set up their daughter with a million boys for the sake of their company?

Didn't her parents care about her happiness?

Well, he's not one to talk. His parents had convinced him to marry her.

But at least his parents gave them a year to get to know each other. And at least his parents gave them the choice whether to continue with the marriage or to call it off.

He sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: Once again, I updated the previous chapters to make Haru act more like the water loving idiot we all love dearly, so I reccomend you reread the previous chapters to understand to future of this story better._

_Sorry for the inconvinence. _

_-keulloi_


	10. Give me a goodnight kiss before bed

_A/N:__ HI FRIENDS. Is this considered a late update? Well, it's been three days, but it's felt like a month. My stupid laptop was acting up and I couldn't connect to the internet. Also, on top of that, it took forever to turn on and to load my files. -cry- So I'm using my old laptop (which is now faster than my new laptop) to update for you guys. _

_AND WHY DO I NOT HAVE ANY FOOD AT HOME WHAT IS THIS_

* * *

><p><strong>#3. Give me a goodnight kiss before bed. <strong>

"What a refreshing shower..." Akari mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom wearing pajamas with peaches on them.

Tying her hair up into a quick ponytail and rolling her sleeves up to her elbows, she walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner.

"Haru! What would you like for dinner?" She yelled.

"Oh, oh! I want hot pot!"

She turned around to be crushed with a giant bear hug. "N-Nagisa?" She looked up. "Rei? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, konbawa, Akari-chan!" Makoto said, peering into the kitchen from the door. "Haru invited us over for dinner."

"He did?" She asked.

"Yeah! Haru-chan never invites us over, so we had to take this chance!" Nagisa said, rubbing his cheek against Akari's.

"Nagisa, I don't think Akari-senpai feels comfortable with you doing that..." Rei said, trying to pry Nagisa off of Akari.

"Haru told us that your food was delicious, and that he wanted us to try it." Makoto smiled, helping Rei tug Nagisa off.

"But I've only made him one thing so far!"

"Well, Haruka-senpai told us it was really good." Rei said, finally tugging Nagisa off.

"Speaking of Haru, where is he?" She asked.

"Where do you think he is?" Nagisa asked.

"...the tub." They nodded.

Akari sighed. _Of course. _She thought.

"Would you guys be okay with udon for dinner?" Akari asked. "My friend's parents ran an udon restaurant back in Hokkaido, and I used to work there during my free time."

"OH! YEAH! I WANT TO TRY AKARI'S UDON!" Nagisa screamed.

"I would love to try your udon, Akari-chan." Makoto smiled.

"Thank you, Akari-senpai." Rei said.

"Sure! Um, also, can one of you guys go get Haru out of the tub? He's going to get... wrinkly."

"Of course." Makoto said, walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Needs a little salt..." Akari mumbled as she tasted the soup. Walking over to the salt shaker, she added a bit of salt when she felt a presence next to her.<p>

"Oh, Haru."

"Hi." He said as he walked over to the pot of soup. "What are you making?"

"Udon. Is this too salty? I just added some salt." She said as she held a spoonful of soup in front of his face. He drank it.

"It's fine." He said as they heard someone cackle.

"Nagisa? What's wrong?" They said as they turned around.

"You guys look like a real couple!" He shouted.

Akari blushed deeply, meanwhile Haru had an expressionless face on.

"U-um, you can sit down with them. It'll be done soon." Akari said.

He nodded and began walking away, when he stopped and turned around again.

"What's wrong, Haru?"

"Can you put mackerel in mine?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course. I was planning to." Akari giggled as she went back to cooking.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

They unclasped their hands and began eating.

Akari nervously looked up. "Is it okay?"

"IT'S INCREDIBLE, AKARI-CHAN!" Nagisa yelled.

"He's right. This is really good." Rei said, much more calmly than Nagisa.

"I see why Haru wanted us to try your cooking." Makoto smiled, looking at Haru who was eating with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, thank you! I'm glad you like it!" She said as she ate from her own bowl.

After eating and chatting happily, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei eventually had to go home.

"Thank you for the amazing food, Akari-chan. We'll be on our way now." Makoto said.

"No problem! Feel free to come by anytime!" She smiled.

After seeing them off, Haru and Akari walked back inside and began to gather the bowls from the table.

"I'll wash them." Haru declared as he took the bowls from her hands, their fingers brushing as he did so.

"Thanks." Akari turned back to the living room, when she caught a glimpse of the list on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Oyasumi." Haru said.<p>

"Oh! O-oyasumi!" Akari shouted.

Haru brushed her weird behavior off and walked to his room.

"Wait, H-Haru?"

He turned around.

Akari quickly tiptoed and planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

Before Haru had any chance to react, she had already stepped back and ran back into her room screaming, "NUMBER THREE!" before slamming her bedroom door very loudly.

He quickly walked downstairs, holding a hand over his mouth as he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment..

"Why did I write that down?" He shook his head as he walked back upstairs.

**'#3. Give me a goodnight kiss before bed.'**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Akari. Tonight, you're going to fly to England to get married." Her father said as he read the daily newspaper at the dinner table. _

_"W-what?! But Dad-" _

_"Akari." Her father stated sternly, slamming the newspaper on the table, spilling some coffee in the process. His intense black eyes glared straight at his fourteen-year-old daughter's golden eyes, automatically shutting her up._

_She cowered in fear and fiddled with her fingers. "Yes, Father." She got up and bowed. "Excuse me." _

_Walking out of the dining room and up the stairs into her room, she closed the door and cried on her bed. _

_"Tomaru, don't you think you're being too harsh on Akari? She is your only child." She heard her mother say from downstairs._

_"She knows it's for the company." He said, irritated._

_"But still-" _

_"Midori!" He shouted, followed by the sound of fine china breaking. _

_"T-tomaru! Stop!" _

_Akari wiped her eyes and quickly ran downstairs to save her mom, but stopped when she heard her father talk in a calm tone._

_"Akari will do what I tell her to do. To be an ideal wife, she has to do everything her husband wants. Akari knows that." _

_"Yes. I do." Akari said, stepping out of her hiding place by the stairs._

_"Akari..." Her mother whispered, her own golden eyes glistening with tears. _

_"Mom, I won't let you or Father down." She said, picking up the broken pieces of the plate on the floor, ignoring the cuts it gave her on her bare hands. _

_"Go get packed." Her father said, sitting down again and skimming the newspaper with his obsidian black eyes. _

_"Yes, Father." _

* * *

><p>Akari shouted and jolted awake panting and gasping. She put her hand over her heart, taking in how fast it was beating.<p>

Running a hand through her hair, she wiped the sweat off her forehead, and got out of bed.

The digital clock on the wall read _2:08 A.M._

Sighing, she walked over to her bedroom door and grasped the knob, but quickly released it when it flew open.

"H-Haru?"

"What happened? I heard you scream from my room and I ran over here." He quickly asked, looking around her room.

"I just had a nightmare, it's okay."

Haru looked at her fear-stricken face and placed his hand on top of her head. "You don't look okay."

Akari shook her head and smiled. "I just need some warm water. Excuse me." He stepped aside and let her through the door, following behind her.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to stay here with me. You can go back to bed." Akari said, sipping from her mug and staring at the person sitting across from her.<p>

No response.

She traced her fingers along the indents in the table and quietly sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at Haru like he was crazy. Did she want to talk about it? Did she look like she wanted to talk about it? Was the evident sweating on her forehead and nose not enough to tell him she wanted nothing more than to get it off her mind?

She shook her head. "Not really."

He nodded. "I understand."

_No you don't._ She wanted to say. But he was only trying to be nice, and she can't get mad at him over that.

_3:38 A.M. _The clock read.

_Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday. _Akari thought.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she got up, leaving her mug on the table. "I can make us something to eat."

"I'll help." Haru said as he got up from his seat.

* * *

><p>"Are mackerel and pineapple supposed to be eaten together?"<p>

Akari stared at the concoction in front of her. Instead of helping, Haru had taken over the role of cook saying, "you're always cooking, so it's my turn."

Simply ignoring her statement, Haru mumbled an "itadakimasu" and began eating.

_Well here goes nothing._ Akari picked up a piece of mackerel with a piece of pineapple and some rice, and placed it in her mouth.

"It's really good!" She said as she smiled at Haru, who in return gave her the most shocked face he'd ever given her.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" She mumbled as her hand went to her face.

He shook his head, regaining his composure. "No, it's just that everyone thinks it tastes weird."

"But it's really good." She stated innocently as she ate some more.

"Thanks. I think so, too." Haru said, with a hint of a smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN:__ Akari's past is revealed! Sort of. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:__ Sorry for no updates guys. I was out of town._

_But to make up for it I'll try to post as many chapters I can this week._

_Sorry~_

* * *

><p>Akari continued to get more and more nightmares about her parents, or more namely, about her father. For the past month and an a half, she had twisted and turned in her sleep. The dark circles under her eyes started to become more and more prominent; to a point where she started falling asleep during class. Something she never would never do.<p>

"Akari-chan? It's time for lunch." Makoto said as he lightly shook her shoulders.

Akari quietly stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Already? Okay." She slowly brought her head out of her literature book and put everything in her backpack. "Let's go." She flung her bag over her shoulder and got out of her seat, only to lose her balance and fall.

"Akari!" Makoto shouted as Haru quickly caught her before she hit the floor. Makoto put his hand on her forehead. "It's hot... We should take her to the nurse's office."

* * *

><p>"She has a bad fever. I suggest you take her to the hospital and get an accurate prescription." The nurse said as the two boys nodded.<p>

"When?" Makoto asked.

"After school. You guys only have two more classes, right? I don't have the authority to send you home unless you're sick and a parent comes for you. Keeping her in school would be better than having her lay at home sick. The other nurse and I will keep an eye on her until you come back." The nurse said.

**"AKARI-CHANNNN!"** The door to the nurse's office swung open as Nagisa ran into the room with Rei and Gou running after him.

"Lower your voice, Nagisa. She's sleeping." Rei said as he fixed his glasses.

"Not anymore." Gou said as she walked over to Akari's bedside. "How are you feeling, Akari-chan?"

"I have a headache..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"Go back to sleep. I'm taking you to the hospital after classes end." Haru said.

Akari nodded and went back to sleep. Gou took out her handkerchief and wiped the sweat off of Akari's face.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Haru and the rest of the group went back to class.

* * *

><p>"Can you walk?" Makoto asked Akari.<p>

Classes finally ended after two and a half hours, but to Haru and Makoto, it felt like eternity. They couldn't focus on anything their teacher was saying, and instead spent their time worrying about Akari's well being. Once the bell rang, they grabbed their bags and ran at top speed towards the infirmary, shoving and pushing away everyone in their way.

"I don't know..." Akari slowly lifted the blankets up and got up, only to get dizzy and fall back onto the bed.

"Come on." Haru said as he got on his knees with his back to her.

"What are you doing?" Akari asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Get on my back. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"But-"

"No buts. You can't walk, so just get on." Haru said, glaring at Akari, sending shivers down her back.

_"To be an ideal wife, she has to do everything her husband wants. Akari knows that." _Akari wrapped her arms around Haru's neck and closed her eyes as she got dizzy again.

* * *

><p>"Get well soon, Akari-chan!" Gou, Nagisa and Rei said as they walked out of the gate.<p>

"Thank you." Akari smiled weakly as she leaned her head on Haru's shoulder.

Akari stared at the ocean with her head still resting on Haru's shoulder.

"You haven't been getting much sleep, haven't you?" Haru asked as he looked straight ahead.

Akari quietly shook her head.

"You've been having nightmares, right?"

Akari nodded softly.

"...about what?" He asked.

No response. Makoto pointed to Akari and made the sleeping signal, lying his head on his hands.

Haru looked at her to find her sleeping on his shoulder.

He let out a small smile. _At least she's finally sleeping. _He thought.

* * *

><p>"Morioka-san has a high fever. These are the medicines she will need to take. Make sure she takes a pill once a day, and drinks the liquid medicine twice a day; once in the morning and once at night." The doctor said as she gave Haru a brown paper bag.<p>

"Thank you." Haru said as the doctor smiled and walked away.

_Ding Ding Ding DIng._

Makoto took out his lime green phone and walked outside and into the waiting room. "Hello? Hey mom. Now? But... Okay, I'm coming. Bye."

"Sorry, Haru." He said when he came back in. "My parents are going out, and they need me to watch Ren and Ran." Makoto apologized.

"It's fine."

"Sorry. Get well, Akari-chan!" He whispered to her as he lightly patted her head.

* * *

><p>After taking Akari back home, piggyback style, Haru laid her on her bed and gave her a pair of her pajamas. He left the room as Akari took her time changing.<p>

When he came back in, Akari was laying on her bed in new pajamas, asleep and heavily wheezing. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and wet a towel with cold water. He placed it on her forehead and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"H-haru?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "Stop. You need rest."

She nodded and went back to sleep, but not before mumbling a soft 'thank you.'

* * *

><p>Akari was not much better the next day. If anything, she was worse. She was still unable to walk or eat on her own.<p>

Since it was a weekend, everyone came over to help take care of Akari. Haru cooked for her, and Gou stayed by Akari's side to help her change and to change the towel on her forehead. Nagisa tried his best to cheer her up when she was awake, making her laugh every single time, but ultimately ending up in a coughing fit. Makoto and Rei did their best to research what to do if Akari started coughing or sweating profoundly.

In the mist of their respective duties, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Nagisa exclaimed as he ran to the front door.

"Good afterno- RIN-CHAN?!"

Everyone, except Akari, in the house dropped what they were doing, and ran to where Nagisa was.

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" Gou asked, stumbling down the stairs from Akari's room.

"He's here to see Akari." Haru said, sitting on the stairs. "At least, that's what I assume."

"You know Akari-chan, Rin?" Makoto asked.

"Y-yeah." Rin mumbled, looking down at the floor with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"REALLY?" Nagisa shouted, causing Gou to cover his mouth with her hand. "Akari's sleeping!"

"I won't bother her if she's sleeping." Rin said, turning around to leave.

"No, stay!" Gou said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back into Haru's house. "You can stay until she wakes up, and in the meantime," She threw Rin onto a cushion by the table. "You can tell us all about how you know Akari, and how you never bothered to tell me." A vein by Gou's forehead throbbed as she clenched her fists; all while smiling.

"Gou-chan is scary..." Nagisa said to Rei as he nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Rin said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"There's nothing to it. When we were still living in Hokkaido, I met Akari at the pond. We talked and became friends. That's it."

"That's so boring, Rin-chan." Nagisa said, extending the 'or' in 'boring.' "If that was it, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?"

Rin looked off to the side.

"Onii-chan, tell us!" Gou said.

There was a moment of silence before Rin began to speak again. "I was worried." He mumbled. "She has a weak immune system, so when she got sick, it was like she was about to die."

Haru's ears perked up.

"It's true." Said a weak voice.

"Akari!" Rin said, shooting up from his seat and dashing towards Akari who was standing at the top of the stairs. "How are you feeling? You shouldn't be out of bed if you're sick." He said, grabbing her arm and helping her down the stairs.

"It's okay, Rin. You sound like my mother." She laughed.

"Are you okay, Akari?" Haru asked.

"I feel fine now, thanks to all you guys." Akari smiled at all of them and sat down on a purple cushion, with Rin supporting her. "My mom had a weak immune system, so I guess that's why I have one too."

"How many times have you gotten sick this year?" Rin asked.

"Twice. This one and once back in January." She said. Rin frowned.

"Here." Haru said, handing her a pill on a napkin, a glass of water, a spoon, and a bottle of liquid medicine. "Take the pill, and drink one spoon of this medicine."

Akari nodded. "Thank you, Haru."

* * *

><p>Gou, Nagisa, Makoto and Rei left with a 'see you on monday,' after Akari insisted that she was feeling better, and that she didn't need them to come over again on Sunday. Rin became even more mother like and asked Haru to let him stay over one night to watch over Akari.<p>

"No."

Rin blanched. "Why not? She's my friend, and you're my friend, too."

"No means no. I can watch over her."

"Fine. If anything happens, call me right away." Rin said.

"I will. Goodnight, Rin." Haru shut the door and placed Akari's dinner on a tray so he could bring it to her room.

"I'm coming in." Haru said as he slid open the door with his foot and placed the tray near where she was laying.

"Dinner." He said.

Akari sat up with Haru's help. "It smells great as always, Haru." She smiled as she took a bite of the first piece of solid food she's had in almost a week.

"Delicious." She smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower." Haru said as he got up.

"A shower? Not a bath?" Akari questioned.

"I would be in the bath all night if I took one. What if you faint or something?" He said.

"I'll try my best not to while you're showering." She joked.

He nodded as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the dinner." Akari thanked. Haru responded with a 'yeah.'<p>

"Sleep." He commanded.

"But I've slept all day." She pouted.

"If you sleep, you'll get better faster."

Akari fiddled with her fingers, silently.

"But I'm not tired. And it's only seven-thirty."

He flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" Akari said as she rubbed her forehead. "What was that for?"

"Stop pouting."

"I want to watch TV." She said. "Maybe I'll fall asleep watching TV."

Haru contemplated on it for a moment before giving in to her pout.

"Fine. Come on. Can you stand?"

She nodded and stood up slowly.

They walked down the stairs together, with Haru constantly looking over his shoulder making sure she doesn't fall.

Once they got downstairs, Akari sat down and turned on the television.

"Immortal Songs 2 should be on..." She mumbled as she punched in some numbers. _(__A/N:__ Is anyone else a giant immortal songs fan? -wink-)_

The room echoed with experienced vocals from a female Korean singer.

"You like watching singing shows?" Haru asked.

She nodded. "I love them. My Father never let me watch them at home, but when he went out, my mom would watch them with me."

Haru nodded and turned back to the television.

"She's really good." He said.

"Right?" Akari smiled. "I want to be like her one day."

"A singer?"

She nodded. "My father said it was stupid, and that I won't be able to make money with that occupation. That's why he doesn't let me watch these shows."

Haru looked down, wondering what kind of a father would say that to their daughter. "Sing for me."

"No!" She shook her head quickly, but stopping due to the fact that she was starting to get dizzy.

"Why not?"

"Because..." She trailed off. "I have a sore throat." She lied.

"Whatever. Once your throat is better, you're singing for us." Haru turned his attention back to the television. "It doesn't matter what your Father says. If you want to be a singer, then be a singer. It won't hurt to try."

Haru was cut off with an ear shattering high note from the singer on the screen.

"It's your life. Live it how you want to."

Akari stared at him, taking in how his black hair framed his chiseled face perfectly.

She smiled, looking at the TV again.

_Thanks, Haru._ She thought.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN:__ I know this sounds a little like Clannad. I don't own Clannad, and this story's plot will not follow the story plot of Clannad. Trust me~_

_And if you haven't watched Clannad yet, I highly recommend it if you're looking for an anime to make you laugh, cry, and scream all at once. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:__ -waves-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akari's POV<strong>_

_"No! I don't want to marry her!" A ten year old boy shouted in front of me, stomping his feet on the tiled floor._

_"Toru!" His mother scolded. "Stop that this instant!"_

_"I'm not marrying her, so go away!" He shouted again, pointing at me. His mother sighed at her pest of a son. "I'm sorry, Tomaru-san, but I don't think this marriage will work out." She apologized._

_"I understand. We'll be on the way then. Have a nice day, Kamade-san. Let's go, Akari." Father said, holding out his hand for me to hold. _

_"Yes, Father." I held Father's large, cold hand with my small, warm one. "Have a nice day." I bowed to the boy and his mother and walked away with father._

_I was nine back then. But once I turned ten, Father didn't even spare a glance at me. On my eleventh birthday, he put me on a plane to America to meet my new fiance. All for Father's company. Did he ever notice how I felt when I saw other eleven year old girls laughing and eating ice cream with their dads? No he didn't, because in that thick skull of his, he's thinking of ways to improve the value of his company using the one weapon he has in his disposal._

_His daughter. _

_His __**only **__daughter. _

_"Tomaru, what were you thinking? Marrying Akari off to that- that hooligan!" My mother said._

_"Midori, you know it's-"_

_"'For the company.' I know. But Akari is still a baby! You can't do this!" _

_"Mommy..." I mumbled._

_"Akari!" She shouted, shocked. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked me, crouching down to my height and holding my hands. _

_"Mommy, this is important to Father. I don't want to dissapoint him anymore." I said._

_When Mother and Father talked in private, they never knew that I was always listening from the room next door. _

_One time, Father came home from work on my sixth birthday. He was so angry that he was slamming doors and cursing. My mother placed my birthday cake in front of me and walked away to try and console him, but I heard him shout from upstairs:_

_"Akari should have been born a boy! Why was she born a girl?! There are so many more oppourtunies for my company to prosper if she was a man instead of a woman!" _

_"We had no control over that, Tomaru, and you know that." My mother said._

_From that moment on, I knew I could not dissapoint Father anymore than I already have._

_I blew out my candles and went into my room to take a nap, but not before hearing the rest of their conversation. _

_"Do you know that it's Akari's birthday today? You shouted so loud she probably heard you from downstairs..." I listened to the sound of Mother's slippers running down the stairs to the dining room. _

_She's only going to find a small cake with a melted candle sitting on the table. _

_"Akari." _

_I stood up from my bed and bowed. "Hello, Father." _

_I heard him sigh. "Stand straight." _

_I obeyed him. I looked straight into his eyes, which were the darkest shade of black I had ever seen. "Yes, Father?" _

_He patted my head with his giant hand._

_I was so shocked. It was the very first time my Dad had ever done something that was... father-like._

_"Happy birthday, Akari." He said. _

_For the first time in my life, I had cried in front of my father, and watched him wipe my tears with his thumbs, which were for once, warm._

_"Thank you, Father." I covered my face with my hands as I quietly cried, and heard the fabric of his suit crinkle as he crouched down._

_Then I felt Father's arms wrap around me. _

_"F-Father?" I asked in between sobs._

_He didn't respond, but I wasn't looking for one._

_I cried on his shoulder for the first time in my life, and the only time in my life. _

_After that incident, Father seemed to grow more and more distant, until he didn't even look at me anymore. _

_I was happy with that one hug. I didn't want to expect anymore, but of course I couldn't help but hope._

_But it never came. _

_And I was okay with that. _

_Then came the day when I was seventeen, and my father took me to the opposite end of Japan to meet yet another possible fiance. _

_My mother told me that I did not need to fear, because he was handsome, he could cook, and he was an incredible swimmer._

_My mother was always against all the arranged marriages my Father set up, but then she told me all the wonderful things about this person instead of calling him something rude._

_So I dressed my in my Sunday best, a light yellow sundress with a pair of white flats, and flew to meet my fiance. _

_...only to be greeted with the same reaction I always get._

_"Shouldn't I have a say in this? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love!" He shouted. _

_That hit me. _

_It hit me deep. _

_'Someone I don't love...' _

...What exactly is love?


	14. Make me happy when I'm sad

_A/N:__ I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have Accelerated English homework. Ew._

* * *

><p><strong>#4. Make me happy when I'm sad.<strong>

For the first time in forever, Akari finally woke up from a refreshing night's sleep without having nightmares. Well, she had a dream where Haru and the rest of them turned into monkeys and began shooting water guns at her, but that's beside the point.

"Ah, it's a good mor-or-ning!" Akari sang as she walked down the stairs stretching her arms out.

"Good morning, Haru!" She smiled as she looked at Haru who was sitting in the living room watching television.

"You're in a good mood today." He said as he continued to watch the screen.

"Really? I didn't notice." She laughed and began to cook breakfast.

"What are you making?" Haru said as he switched off the TV and got up.

"Egg, rice and mackerel."

Haru let out a small smile, until he saw the list taped on the wall.

"Breakfast is served!" Akari shouted as she placed two plates of food on the table.

"Itadakimasu." Haru mumbled as he picked up his pair of brown wooden chopsticks and began eating.

"I'm going out today, Haru, so don't wait up for me." Akari said as she ate.

He nodded.

They continued to eat in silence until they completely cleared their plates.

"I'm going to go get ready." She walked upstairs as Haru washed the dishes.

* * *

><p>Haru sat outside on the porch playing with the stray cats in the warm sun when the doorbell rang. He gently placed the cats on the ground as he got up.<p>

"Yes?" He said as he opened the door, only to meet a red-headed boy standing on his doorstep with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" He asked.

"Oh, Rin! You're here!" Akari said walking down the stairs wearing the same yellow sundress from the day she first met Haru. "Let's go!" Haru couldn't do anything but watch as she slipped on her shoes and walk out the front door with Rin, leaving Haru with a rushed 'see you later!'

Haru could only stand by the doorway in shock.

_I'm going out today, Haru, so don't wait up for me. _Her words echoed in his mind. She was _going out_ with _Rin? _

_...what?_

Closing the front door and dragging his sock clad feet to the porch, he once again sat on the wooden boards, only to find all the food in the plate and all the cats gone.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom. Discarding his clothes on the way, he threw them in the hamper and filled the bathtub with water.

_It's going to be a long day.._. He thought as he submerged himself in the substance he loved oh-so-dearly.

* * *

><p>Drying himself off, he walked down the stairs in nothing but his swimsuit.<p>

"Akari, could you get me another towel?" He said as he dried his hair.

_Oh. Yeah._ Haru threw his towel across the room and put on his pants. _She's with Rin. _

Grabbing the towel that he threw, he folded it and laid it on the table. Then he began to organize and rearrange everything in the living room. But he didn't stop there. He cleaned and dusted everything from the front door to the closet upstairs that he never uses.

Every room downstairs was spotless; the floor would squeak even if you walked on it wearing socks.

He contemplated whether or not to clean Akari's room for her. Surely she would think of it as a kind gesture, right? And he was supposed treat his guests with courtesy.

Haru carefully turned the knob on her door, and was immediately greeted with the smell of vanilla.

_It smells like Akari._ He thought as we walked in with a vacuum cleaner, some cleaning spray and a blue rag.

_Akari doesn't have many belongings..._ He remade her bed in a neater fashion. Then he vacuumed the floor and wiped down the tops of her nightstand and the dresser.

Making his way over to her desk, he picked up her school books and gently placed them on her bed before wiping her desk. He straightened out her notebooks again and placed them on her desk when a picture fell out of the notebook and onto the floor.

Bending over, he picked up the picture and immediately scowled.

It was a picture of Akari and Rin when they were little. Four or five years old? Haru couldn't tell. Rin's arm was around Akari's shoulder and they were both making peace signs and smiling happily.

_This was before we met Rin._

Haru put the picture back where he found it. Walking out of her room and slamming the door behind him, he walked back into the bathroom for another bath.

* * *

><p>"Haru?" Someone said from behind the bathroom door. "I'm coming in."<p>

"What do you need, Makoto?"

"Ran and Ren went out with my parents, so we decided to come over."

"We-"

"HARU-CHAN! WE CAME TO VISIT!" Nagisa said, jumping on Makoto's back.

"Good afternoon, Haruka-senpai." Rei said walking into the bathroom.

"Where's Akari-chan?" Nagisa asked.

Haru sunk deeper into the water. "She went out with Rin."

"WITH RIN-CHAN?" Nagisa shouted. "Like a date?"

Haru gave no response.

"Silence means yes." Rei said.

"I don't know." Haru said.

"I'm sure they're just catching up." Makoto reassured.

"But what if Rin-chan likes Akari?" Nagisa said. "She's Haru's fiancé! Haru, why didn't you stop her?" Nagisa whined.

"I'm sure Haruka-senpai didn't know." Rei said.

"But _still!_ If Haru-chan loves her, he should fight for her!"

Haru's eyes widened. "I don't love her." He said, firmly.

"You never know, Haru-chan~" Nagisa said.

Haru, who was exhausted, closed his eyes and submerged himself completely in the water.

* * *

><p>It was seven at night when the front door finally opened and closed again.<p>

"I'm home." Akari said with a yawn. She walked into the living room with her purse and a big paper bag to find Haru glaring at the wall.

"...Haru?"

His eyes went from blurry to focused when he heard her call his name. "Oh." He mumbled.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out."

He stood up and walked away.

She sighed and walked into her room to find it insanely clean. "Wow..." She said as she placed her bag on her bed.

_Did Haru clean my room for me?_ She walked downstairs and into the living room again and noticed how clean it was. The kitchen and the floor were spotless, too!

She walked into the living room and sat down on a fluffed cushion. _It feels nice..._ She thought as she stared straight ahead.

_I haven't looked at his list in a while... _

* * *

><p>"Thank you." She said as she played with a brown kitten with green eyes that strangely resembled Makoto.<p>

"For what?"

"For cleaning my room."

He nodded and frowned.

She picked up the kitten and placed it in her lap. "Are you mad at me or something? Because you seem like you're in a bad mood."

"It's nothing." He said, suddenly scratching the cat too hard, causing it to whimper and run away.

"Okay." She whispered as the cat in her lap slowly began falling asleep. "It's still so warm at night... Did you eat dinner yet?"

He nodded. "Did you?"

"Yes. Rin treated me to ramen." She said, smiling.

Haru frowned and looked down.

Akari noticed his change in behavior, but decided not to say anything about it. The kitten in her lap suddenly rolled around so it's stomach was facing up, amusement floating around in it's green eyes. Akari giggled and stretched it. "Hey, Haru?"

He looked at her.

"Can we keep this little guy?"

Haru stared at the loving look on her face. "...Sure."

Akari smiled so wide that her entire face lit up. "Let's take him to the vet tomorrow. Okay?"

Haru nodded and walked into the kitchen to get some food for their new friend with Akari following silently behind holding the kitten in her arms.

* * *

><p>The new kitten, that they decided to name Mako (after Makoto), was napping on a cushion. Haru was watching TV, occasionally looking over to the kitten to see if it woke up.<p>

He continued flipping through the channels until he came across Akari's favorite music show. Turning down the volume, being considerate of their new napping friend, he closed his eyes and let the music engulf him.

That is, until something fluffy was shoved into his face.

Opening his eyes, he was met with darkness until it was pulled away.

"What's this...?" Haru asked. "A dolphin." He mumbled.

"Yeah! I walked past a store on the way home, and I saw it. I immediately thought of you. Is that weird?" Akari laughed.

Haru hugged the stuffed dolphin in his lap and let out a smile directed towards her. "Thanks, Akari."

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" _You thought of me on your date. Why wouldn't I be happy?_

He stopped himself before his thoughts got out of hand. _What the hell? _

"Then, good!" Akari smiled and picked up a pen. She walked over to the list and crossed out number four. "I saw the list when I came home, and since I had already bought this for you, I thought it would be perfect to make you happy. You seemed like you were angry at me."

Haru placed the dolphin on the table and walked to Akari. "Thanks." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the scent of vanilla.

She flinched. "H-haru?"

His eyes widened. "S-sorry." _I don't even remember getting out of my seat._

"It's nothing. You're welcome." She smiled as she walked upstairs.

Haru quietly sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_What's wrong with me..._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N:__ Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. I know I always use this excuse, but I have a lot of English homework. _

_I started band camp! So there's another excuse. It's from 10am to 7pm. Ew. _

* * *

><p>Haru was in a mixed mood the next morning. He knew he was happy, but he was also frustrated and sad at the same time.<p>

Rising from his pillow, he lazily looked at the alarm to his right and sighed.

_6:21 A.M._

He cringed as his warm feet touched the wooden floor.

_"I guess I'll make breakfast." _He thought as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Akari was woken up by the sound of grilling and tea boiling. The high squeal of the teapot lured her to drag herself downstairs to see what all the commotion was all about.<p>

"Haru?" She grumbled as she discreetly rubbed the eye boogers out of the corner of her eyes.

"Morning." He said as he flipped over the fish he was grilling. "Would you like some tea?"

She nodded.

Mako ran towards her toes and snuggled against her warm socks.

"Good morning, Mako. Did you sleep well?" She quietly asked the kitten as she picked it up in her arms.

"Why are you up so early?" Akari asked Haru as she watched him pour a cup of tea from her seat in the living room.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

They assumed their activites in silence; Haru frying the bacon and Akari staring at the design on her tea cup.

"So what did you do with Rin yesterday?" Haru asked, awkwardly breaking the silence.

Akari stared at his broad back. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a problem with it. He called and asked if we could hang out like we used to when we were kids." She stated innocently.

"What did you do?"

"We went to a carnival!" She shouted gleefully. "Rin won a giant stuffed shark for me at one of the booths!"

"Oh, really." Haru mumbled.

"Yeah! Then we got lunch from various food stalls. Have you ever tried a grilled turkey leg? It's delicious!"

Silence.

"Haru?" Akari stood up from her seat and walked towards Haru, who was oddly silent.

Sure, Haru was always silent, but this was a different type of silence. A very uncomfortable type of silence.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing's wrong."

"But you're acting... weird."

"How so?"

"You're just acting a little strange today." Akari said.

"Breakfast is done." Haru picked up two plates and evenly served the food.

"Thanks, Haru." Akari said as they both walked over to the small table in the living room.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

><p>Haru stared at his homework in disgust.<p>

_Is learning English really that important?_ He thought.

Picking up his black lead pencil, he began to write his name at the top; in both Japanese and English, at the teacher's request.

_H... a... r... wait, which way should the 'r' face again? _

He gave up on writing his name in English for the moment and quickly wrote it in his native language under it.

_'T-the... lettle girl... co-col-lect...ed? the fr...ow-ers... in h-her-' What the heck does that say? _Haru ran a hand through his hair and stared at the stuffed dolphin sitting on his bed.

Getting up from his chair by his desk, he picked up the dolphin and returned to his seat.

He stared into his clear black eyes and smiled.

Haru hugged it to his chest and took a deep breath.

_It smells like vanilla..._ He closed his eyes and wandered into his thoughts.

He envisioned a girl with long hair in a white wedding dress. Haru thought she looked absolutely breathtaking; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

But then something ruined the beautiful picture in his mind.

A man wearing a black tuxedo walked next to her and held her hand, but it wasn't him.

...because the man had red hair.

Haru quickly jerked awake, but stopped to massage the sore neck he got from falling asleep in his chair.

A shocked gasp next to him roused him from his sleepiness.

"Akari!" He half shouted. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry! Mako wondered in here when I was about to give him a bath." She said, holding a brown kitten in her arms. "You suddenly woke up and gave me a shock. Why are you sleeping here when your bed is right the- oh!"

Akari was interrupted when the feline in her arms suddenly jumped onto Haru's stuffed toy he was hugging against his chest.

"Mako!" Akari sighed and looked at the incomplete paper on his desk. "Is this your homework?"

He nodded.

"Do you need help? Makoto told me you weren't really good at English."

"I don't."

"Are you sure? Because you spelled your name wrong."

Haru stared at the shaky writing at the top right corner of his paper.

"Maybe I do need help." He said with a moment's hesitation.

Leaning over to look at his paper, Akari's fragrance filled Haru's senses as he took a deep inhale.

"The little girl collected the flowers from her front yard. What is the noun in the sentence mentioned above?" She read.

Akari broke the English sentence down into understandable chunks and had Haru try to translate them.

After using that method and helping him with the entire worksheet, Haru sighed and thanked her.

"Are you fluent in English or something?" He asked.

"I had a fiance that lived in America." Akari said, picking up their cat and walking to the bathroom to finally give it it's awaited bath.

Haru sighed and laid on his bed hugging the dolphin, with the smell of vanilla lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock.<em>

"Come in." Haru said from the tub.

Akari peeked in the room.

Haru said. "Come in _more._"

Akari nodded and stepped inside the room. "You want to go somewhere today?"

"No."

"What? Why? It's a beautiful day."

"Too much effort."

"But..." Akari looked at the tiled floor. "Nevermind." She said, walking out of the bathrom.

Haru suddenly felt guilt course through his body. "Wait, Akari."

No response.

He shrugged and sunk lower in the water.

* * *

><p>"Akari?" He shouted as he dried his hair. "Where are you?"<p>

No response.

"Oi, Akari." He said, walking into her room, only to find it empty.

"Mako, have you seen Akari?" He asked the cat. Mako stared at him, then licked his paws.

Taking out his phone, he called her.

_"Hi! You have reached the voicemail of Morioka Akari. Please leave a message!" _

He hung up.

_What if something happened to her? _Grabbing some clothes from his room, he tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. _What if she got a fever while she was out?_

Running downstairs, he quickly put on his shoes and opened the front door, only to find Akari standing right in front of it holding something in her hand.

"Haru! You surprised me- What's wrong?" She asked as she wiped the tears running down his face with her thumb.

He enclosed her in his arms. "Where were you?" He mumbled in her hair.

"I-I went to the carnival to get you this..."

He let her go as she held out the thing in her hand.

"It's a turkey leg. I wanted to take you there to try it, but you wouldn't get out of the bathtub..." She mumbled.

"You could've told me you wanted to go to the carnival. I would've gone with you."

"Yeah, I realized that on the way there. But then I thought I would be bothering you by wasting your time, so I just brought this to you."

Taking the turkey leg wrapped in aluminum foil in his hands, Haru bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Akari."

Akari blushed. "N-No problem."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N:__ I just ate an entire family size bag of chips before the second week of band camp starts. I really hope I make it._

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong.<em>

"Coming." Haru said from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He said, opening the door. "Rin?"

"Hey, Haru." Rin said, stepping inside his house.

"Akari's not home." Haru said, walking into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch for him and Akari.

"I didn't come here for Akari." Rin said, sitting down on the cushion in the living room. "I came to talk to you."

Haru didn't respond, indicating for Rin to begin speaking.

"Do you love Akari?"

Haru stopped spreading the mayonnaise on the bread and turned around to find Rin staring at him strongly.

"What are you going on about, Rin? We're both just a part of a company plan."

"But your parents gave you a month to fall in love with each before the marriage takes place."

"They gave us a year to _get to know each other,_" Haru stressed.

"Which basically means to fall in love with each other."

"Rin," Haru hissed.

"Answer the question, Haru. Do you love her or not, just say it." Rin said, beginning to get angry.

Haru looked down. "I don't. We're close, but I don't love her."

"Good."

Haru looked at Rin. "Why?" He said, glaring at Rin with his oceanic blue eyes.

"Because she has-"

"Oh, Rin!" Akari said from the door, holding a bag of groceries. "You should've told me you were coming over. I would've come home sooner."

"Sorry, Akari. I needed to talk to Haru." Rin apologized, smiling lightly. "I'm going to head home now. Nitori's probably freaking out."

"I'll show you to the door." Haru said.

"Okay, then. I'm going to put away the groceries. Bye!" Akari said, walking away.

"I could ask you the same question." Haru whispered so Akari wouldn't hear.

Rin put on his shoes and walked outside.

"Haru."

Haru stared at him.

"I _was _in love with her. Until I found out." Rin whispered and walked back to Samezuka.

_Has what? _Haru thought.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Haru!"<p>

Haru felt his blankets being pulled off his body and the cold breeze from outside.

"What?" He moaned and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Akari was already in her school uniform with a thick brown jacket over it.

"It's almost time for school, so get up."

"Fine," Haru wrapped his blanket around him and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>"How did you do on the English test?" Akari asked as they walked to school wrapped in thick jackets and mittens.<p>

"B minus."

"That's good!" She praised.

"Thanks for tutoring me that day. It helped."

"No problem. Glad to help." She smiled.

Silence.

"It's snowing." Haru said, looking at the sky.

"Pretty..." Akari said, followed with a sneeze.

"You okay?" Haru asked, laying his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine. It's just a little cold." She sniffed.

"Where's your scarf?" He asked.

"I forgot."

Haru sighed. Then he began taking off his scarf.

"Y-you don't have to!" Akari shouted.

"What if you get sick again? You have to stay warm." He said, wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her nose buried in his dark blue scarf.

"Are you warm now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Come on, let's go to school." Haru said.

* * *

><p>By the time Haru and Akari got home, it was five o'clock. Nagisa invited them all out to go eat steamed buns.<p>

"I'm going to feed Mako. I'll make dinner afterwards." Akari said, walking to the cupboard to get cat food.

Haru nodded and walked to his room.

He took out his phone and called someone.

"Hello?"

"Rin. Answer me. What does she have?"

"..."

"Rin, please, just answer me. What does Akari have?"

"..."

"It's been killing me all day. What does she have?"

"I have a weak heart."

Haru turned around to see Akari standing by his doorway.

"You... what?" Haru whispered, scared he heard correctly.

"I have a weak heart, Haru. Didn't you notice I don't have PE class?" Akari calmly smiled and sat next to him on the bed.

"But, but you learned to swim... for me..." Haru said, voice quivering.

"It was really difficult. I never had any physical activity since fourth grade. That's when the doctors found out my heart was weak."

"Are you going to be okay, though?" He asked.

Akari looked at him and smiled sadly. "I don't know." She got up and walked out of his room.

"Sorry you had to find out that way, Haru." Rin said from the phone as he hung up.


	17. Paint me swimming

_A/N:__ My skin has gotten seven hundred shades darker than it was before I started band camp. _

_Plus, I have like a million bug bites. I think I deserve a trophy or something to display the blood, sweat, and tears I've devoted into this program. _

* * *

><p><strong>#5. Paint me swimming.<strong>

_I have a weak heart. _Akari's words kept echoing over and over again in Haru's head.

_I have a weak heart. I have a weak heart. I have a weak heart. I have a weak heart. _

_Dammit, brain. Shut up. _He thought, rolling around in his bed trying to get at least a wink of sleep in.

Being the person he was, Haru usually wouldn't bother wander into others people's problems, even if it was serious. Being as quiet as he was, he gave people the impression that he didn't care, but that wasn't the case. Though he was always ominously silent, it didn't mean he wasn't listening. Deep down, he really cared for everyone- even strangers that he had just met a minute ago.

He was always listening.

When Rin told him she had a weak immune system, Haru felt like it was his duty as the gentleman to do all the work; even if it was something simple. But Akari, being the stubborn-born person she was, didn't want that. She said that it was unfair that just because she got sick easier than most others, that she could just put off all her responsibilities.

But now, he knows that she has a weak heart, and boy did that make things even more complicated.

That night, Haru went to sleep earlier than he usually would. Way earlier. The sun hadn't even completely set yet.

He just really needed time to sort his thoughts out and get them aligned.

Of course, once Haru would try to help and ease her load, she would refuse, saying she can do it herself.

He can already hear her voice in his head saying, _"No, Haru! I'llbe fine! Don't worry!" _

_But you're not, _he thought.

And the fact that she had once trained all morning just to learn how to swim _for him_, made him feel like absolute crap.

_"I'll try my best to fulfill all thirty-five of them."_

Haru gave up on sleeping for the night and walked into the living room.

"Meow?"

Haru looked down and picked up the green eyed kitten.

"Would you be able to help me think things through?" He asked.

"Meow?" Mako tilted his head.

Haru sighed. "Probably not." _And the fact that I'm talking to a goddamn cat is not making me feel any better._

Mako turned his body and cuddled against Haru's chest, softly purring as Haru scratched the back of his neck.

"Haru? I thought you already went to bed."

Haru turned around to meet a fully dressed Akari. She was wearing jeans and a thick sweater, with a white beanie sitting atop her head.

"I could ask the same to you. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick up some things from the art store." Akari said, opening the door.

"I'll come with you." Haru said, walking upstairs to change. "And don't say you can go by yourself. It's late." He said, before Akari could protest.

She pouted and nodded.

Haru came back downstairs wearing jeans and a thick winter jacket.

"Here." He said, throwing her a scarf. "Are you warm enough?"

Akari nodded. "Thank you." She smiled.

Haru looked away. "It's nothing. He mumbled."

* * *

><p>"Why did you need to buy canvases and paint?" Haru asked as they walked back home from the store.<p>

"You'll see." She said, with a jump in her step.

"Should I be scared?" Haru said, trying to sound humorous but failing.

"I don't know." She giggled.

_"Are you going to be okay, though?"_

_Akari looked at him and smiled sadly. "I don't know."_

Haru wandered into his own thoughts again, but was broken by the sound of Akari's squeal.

"Akari!" Haru shouted as he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before she fell on the floor.

"Be careful. The snow is slippery." Haru said as he wrapped his arms around Akari to keep her safe.

"I-I will!" She said, a bit too loudly.

They stayed in that position for a while; Haru's arms wrapped tightly around Akari's fragile figure as Akari laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's snowing..." She whispered as she lifted her hand to catch the snowflakes.

"They say that no two snowflakes are alike." Haru said into her hair.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you cold?" Haru gently asked.

"A little," She said, burying her head into his neck. "but I want to stay like this."

"We have to go home, Akari." Haru said, not wanting to leave, but yet not wanting Akari to stay in the cold.

"Okay." She conceded as she unwrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later,<em>

"Haru?"

Haru looked up from his homework to gaze at Akari. "Yes?"

"Um," She started. "I made this for you." She said nervously, holding something behind her.

"Made what?" He said, putting down his pencil and turning his chair around to completely face her.

"W-well, on the list, it said to paint you while you were swimming... So I did. B-But it was too cold! So I asked Gou for a p-picture of you swimming, and I added just a bit more things to the p-painting." Akari said.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. May I see it?" Haru asked.

Akari brought out the painting from behind her back.

His eyes widened. It was a painting of Haru gliding through the pool but from an underwater perspective. His hair was floating in all directions and his eyes were half closed. The sunlight reflecting on the surface of the water made beautiful rays of light that lightened up the entire work of art.

"D-do you like it?" She asked. "I worked really hard on it- omph!"

Haru took the painting from her hands and placed it gently against the bed before wrapping his arms around her once again, like that memorable day in the falling snow.

"I love it. Thank you, Akari."

"You're w-welcome, Haru."

* * *

><p>The next week, Haru walked to the grocery store to pick up some groceries in place of Akari. On the way, he bumped into a jogging red-head with ear buds plugged into his ears.<p>

"Rin." Haru said, poking his shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, Haru." He said loudly, as he unplugged his ears. "Didn't see you there. How's it going?"

"Fine."

"How's Akari doing?" Rin carefully asked.

"Fine."

SIlence enveloped them as they stood in front of each other.

"I need to ask you something."

Rin nodded, indicating for Haru to continue.

"You said you were once in love with Akari, right?" Haru said.

Rin nodded.

"...you said you were in love with her until you found out."

Rin nodded again.

"You stopped loving Akari when you found about her disease?" Haru said, getting angrier and angrier.

Rin remained silent.

"Rin!"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:__ FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL WAS TODAY ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>"Rin!" A little girl shouted, running towards the local swimming pool. "Rin!"<em>

_"Akari-chan!" He said, taking off his goggles. "What's up?" _

_Stopping in front of him, she rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. _

_"I... wanted... to play... with you!" She said, smiling. _

_"Sure!" Rin said, getting out of the pool. "Let's go to the arcade! Just wait here while I go change, okay?" _

_She nodded enthusiastically as she sat on a nearby bench._

_Suddenly, she felt a small pain in her chest as she watched Rin walk into the locker room. _

_Holding her hand over her chest, she started coughing and breathing heavily, but quickly stopped as Rin walked back outside. _

_"Let's go! I have a lot of quarters in my backpack that we can use!" He said, dashing ahead of her. _

_"Wait for me!" She shouted, getting off the bench and chasing Rin._

* * *

><p><em>"Did you have fun today, Akari-chan?" Rin asked, piggybacking Akari. <em>

_She nodded. "Yeah! I'm just a little tired..." She mumbled while yawning. _

_"You must be getting old, then!" Rin laughed._

_"But I'm younger than you by three months!" She protested. "I should call you Grandpa Rin!" _

_"Never!" He shouted, sticking his tongue out. _

_"Oh, we're here!" He said, letting Akari down. _

_"Thanks for piggybacking me home, Rin!" She smiled as she walked into her house. "Goodnight!" _

_"Night!" He smiled as he walked back home._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm home!" Rin shouted as he walked in through the front door of his house.<em>

_"Rin!" His mother shouted, holding a red-headed toddler in her arms. "Hurry and put your shoes back on! We have to go to the hospital!" Quickly putting on her own shoes and wrapping Gou in a small jacket, she grabbed Rin's hand and ran to her car. _

_"Mom? What happened?" Rin asked, almost tripping over his own feet._

_"Akari's mother called. She said Akari had a minor heart attack, and she's been admitted to the hospital." She said, starting the engine. _

_"What?!" Rin shouted, scaring Gou enough to make her cry. _

_Giving Gou a small toy, she quickly drove towards the hospital. _

* * *

><p><em>"Children her age shouldn't be suffering from cardiac arrests. We ran some tests on her and diagnosed her with cardiac dysrhythmia. It's not something common in children, but Akari-san was born with it, unfortunately."<em>

_"Is it serious, doctor?" Akari's mother asked, in tears. _

_"We have no way of knowing, but to prevent this from happening, she is to have no physical activity until further notice." _

_"Understood." Her father said. _

_"But how did this happen?" Akari's mother asked. _

_"She's still a child, and children love to run around and play. Most likely, she went over her limit and her heart couldn't take it." The doctor explained. _

_'It's my fault.' Rin thought. 'It's my fault Akari's in the hospital. It's my fault she can't play anymore. It's all my fault.' _

_Looking down at the small hand he was holding, Kou faintly smiled at him, calming him down a little as if she knew what he was thinking. _

_'Thanks, Gou.' He thought as he clutched her hand tighter. _

* * *

><p><em>Since that day, Rin was unable to look at Akari's face without feeling guilty. Eventually, he made excuses in order to avoid her. <em>

_"Sorry, Akari-chan! I have swim practice today."_

_"Oh, okay. Maybe next time!" She responded, smiling._

_Practice was cancelled for a week because his teacher was sick. _

_"It's my mom's birthday today, so I can't play. We have to celebrate with her." _

_"Really? Tell her I said happy birthday!" She laughed. _

_Did she know that his mother was out of town?_

_"I have a lot of homework today," He said over the phone. "Sorry."_

_"Oh, I understand. Call me back when you finish so we can talk!" She laughed. _

_He never called her back._

_Of course Rin felt bad when he lied to her, but what else could he do? Every time he saw her face, he pictured the weak, motionless body laying on the white hospital sheets. _

_And he remembered it was his fault in the first place. _

_"You haven't been playing with Akari much these days. Anything wrong?" His dad asked. _

_"No, why would you ask that?" He said, a bit too nervously._

_His dad stared at him; red eyes against red. _

_"Rin?" _

_"...It was my fault." He said, looking down. _

_His father placed his hand on top of Rin's head. "Rin, I told you it wasn't your fault. Akari was born with it." _

_"But she wouldn't have had a heart attack if she didn't play with me..." Rin said, tears forming in his eyes. _

_His father hugged him and let cry in his shoulder. _

_After two months of avoiding Akari, Rin eventually just stopped calling and began ignoring her. _

_-beep- "Rin? It's Akari! Do you want to play today? Or tomorrow? We haven't played in a long time...Bye!" The voicemail ended. _

_"Rin? You should go play with Akari. She sounded like she misses you." His mother said, standing near the phone. _

_"I'm busy." He said, walking into his room._

_"That boy..." His mother mumbled. _

* * *

><p><em>Five months after that, Rin's father was killed at a trip out to sea. <em>

_Akari and her mother attended his funeral to pay their respects. _

_"Rin?" She whispered._

_He looked at her, his eyes red from crying. _

_"I'm sorry." She said, hugging him. _

_Rin began to cry again as he hugged her back._

_But he wasn't sure if he was crying because of his father's death, or because Akari still chose to support him even though he acted as though she didn't exist for seven months._

* * *

><p>Haru sat in silence as he listened to Rin's story.<p>

"So that's why... I stopped loving her. I don't want to be involved in hurting her anymore than I already have." Rin whispered.

"I see. Sorry for getting angry at you." Haru apoligized.

"It's fine. Well, I have to go. See you around, Haru."

"Wait."

"If Akari wasn't my fiancé," Haru said. "...would you fall in love with her again?"

Rin smiled.

"Of course." He said as he turned around again and continued walking again.


	19. Surprise me

_A/N:__ Marching band is so much work. -cry-_

_"I don't like everyone in band, but I'll defend everyone in band, because that's what family does." _

* * *

><p><strong>#6. Surprise me!<strong>

"I'm home." Haru said as he walked through the front door with a towel and a water bottle.

"How was your run?" Akari asked, taking his towel from him and walking towards the landry room.

"Fine."

"That's good." She smiled.

_"...would you fall in love with her again?"_

_"Of course." _

"...u? ..ru? Haru!"

Haru jumped.

"Are you okay? You looked sick for a second..." Akari said, placing her hand over his forehead.

"I'm fine." He said.

"If you say so." He watched as she walked into the kitchen.

The sound of a shriek and glass breaking caused Haru to jump out of his seat and dash towards the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?" He said, walking closer to her, avoiding the glass on the floor.

"Yeah... I just have a little cut on my finger..." She said.

"That's not a little cut, that's pretty deep." He said, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

"Why are you apoligizing? It was an accident." He cleaned her wound, repentantly apologizing to her whimpers of pain, and placed a Cookie Monster bandaid over the cut.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said, cleaning up the glass, carefully.

* * *

><p>"AKARI-CHAN!"<p>

"Nagisa-chan, what's wrong?" Akari said, trying to detach herself from his grip.

"I missed you!" He shouted, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Nagisa." A firm voice said.

"Yes, Haru-chan?" He said, innocently.

"He wants you to let go of Akari-chan, Nagisa." Makoto laughed.

"Is someone _jealous?" _Nagisa said, raising his eyebrows up and down as he let go of Akari.

"Buzz off." Haru said, taking a seat on the floor with his lunch in his hand.

"It's hot today, isn't it?" Gou said, uncapping her water bottle.

"Yeah... Perfect weather to go swimming." Akari smiled.

Everyone watched Haru for his reaction, but nothing came. Not even the subtle twinkling of his eyes when the word 'water' was said.

"Haruka-senpai, are you feeling unwell? Perhaps we should take you to the infirmary. Our team will not perform as beautifully if you are not in best of health. Come, and we shall partake in our adventures of walking through the hallways!" Rei cackled, grabbing Haru's arm and marching towards the door.

"I'm fine, Rei. Let go." Haru said, crawling back towards his seat and blowing on his red hands afterwards.

"...not beautiful." Rei mumbled.

* * *

><p>"See you guys tomorrow!" Akari said, walking away.<p>

"Wait, Akari-chan! You're not staying for swimming practice?" Nagisa whined.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I need to get home."

"But it's so hot! You could swim some laps with us!" He shouted.

"Nagis-" Haru began.

"...I guess I could stay for a little bit. I can dip my feet into the water." Akari said, walking near the pool.

"Great!" Makoto said, walking over to the pool with the others.

"Akari," Haru said.

"I'll just dip my feet in the pool, Haru. I'l be fine."

"Hn." He said, jumping into the pool.

_"Are you going to be okay, though?"_

_Akari looked at him and smiled sadly. "I don't know."_

* * *

><p><em>The water feels so nice... <em>Akari thought as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"Akari-chan! Can you come over here for a second?" Gou said, sitting near Ama-sensei.

"Sure." Reluctantly taking her feet out of the cold water, she walked, on her tiptoes, towards Ama-sensei's umbrella.

"Yes?"

"Sit, sit! Here!" The teacher said, scooting over to make space for Akari.

"Thank you."

"How are you, Akari-chan?" The red head asked.

"...I'm good, thanks for asking." Akari smiled.

"I meant, how are you a_nd _Haruka-senpai?" Gou pressed.

"We're good." Akari said.

"Are you two comfortable with living with each other?" Ama-sensei asked.

"Yes. He's a very good friend." Akari smiled.

"But, you two are fiances! Destined to be married!" Gou chanted, quietly.

"A seventeen year old has a fiance before I do..." Ama-sensei whined. "There's a famous saying: "Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as a wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire."

"Y-yes, he's my fiance, but we get a year to decide whether or not we want to get... married." Akari said, whispering the last part.

"Ne, ne, if they asked you to decide now, what would you say?" Gou asked, with Ama-sensei backing her up.

"I-I don't know! I'd have to talk about it with Haru about it-"

"But we're asking _you._ Would you want to marry him if we asked you right now?"

Akari looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

_Would I marry Haru now? Would I ever marry him? _She thought.

_...Do I love Haru? _

_What __**is '**__love'?_ She wondered.

The image of a red headed boy popped into her head before she closed her eyes.

"Akari-chan? Are you okay?" Ama-sensei asked.

"O-oh! I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"So, would you marry Haruka-senpai now?" Gou asked.

Akari shook her head, slowly. "I don't think so..." Akari said. "He's someone important that I care about, but he suddenly barged into my life, y'know? I don't even know that much about him..."

"But it's almost been four months!" Gou exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! He's such a nice person, but I really don't know that much about him." Akari mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I have to get something from the principal. I'll see you at home." Haru said, walking down the hall.<p>

Akari sighed and walked out the gate.

"Akari-chan! Haruka-senpai told me to walk home with you!" Gou said, running over to the girl.

"Haru told you to?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. Let's go?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

><p>"Ne, Akari-chan?" Gou asked.<p>

"Yes?"

"...you loved onii-chan, right?"

"R-Rin?!" Akari gasped.

"You did, right? Because I remember you talked to me about him a lot when we were kids." Gou said.

"Yeah, I did love Rin." Akari blushed.

"Is the reason that you don't want to marry Haruka-senpai because you're still in love with Rin?"

Akari paled.

"A-Akari-chan?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Whenever I think about him, my heart races. Sometimes he's even in my dreams... but it makes me feel so bad because I'm engaged to someone else." Akari sighed. "I even told Haru that I didn't love Rin anymore..."

"Akari-chan..." Gou mumbled. "Onii-chan loved you, too."

"Really?"

Gou nodded. "Really."

Akari smiled. "That makes me happy."

"Have you talked to onii-chan lately?"

"We went to the amusement park a while ago, but we didn't go on any of the rides." Akari laughed.

"What did Haruka-senpai think about it?" Gou asked, concerned.

Akari shrugged. "He seemed fine with it."

"Oh." Gou said. "That's nice."

"We're here. Would you like to come in? I made lemonade yesterday." Akari smiled.

"No, it's okay. I have to get home."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow!" Akari waved.

"Bye!" Gou waved.

* * *

><p>"Haru! Get up! Makoto's already here!" Akari whined, hitting him with the dolphin plushie as he buried himself deeper into his pillow.<p>

"...nng..."

"We're gonna be late..." Akari mumbled, as a great idea popped into her head.

"HARU-CHAN!" Akari shouted in a high pitch voice.

"Drop the -chan..." Haru mumbled, getting out of bed.

_I knew it would work._ Akari thought.

"Makoto's waiting downstairs! Hurry!" She shouted as she pushed him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late!" Makoto said, running to where Gou, Nagisa and Rei were standing.<p>

"It's okay! Let's go!" Nagisa shouted, marching in front of the group.

"Where are we going, Gou-chan?" Akari asked.

"Samezuka! The team is training there today!"

"Isn't that where Rin studies?" Akari asked, her ears starting to turn red.

"Yup!" Gou said, raising her eyebrows up and down at Akari.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" Gou shouted.<p>

"Oh, Gou. 'Morning." Rin responded, smiling at his baby sister.

"Good morning! We're here for practice!" She responded.

"RIN-CHAN!" Nagisa shouted, charging towards the red head.

"Nagisa, don't run near the pool." Rin scolded as Nagisa froze.

"Hai, Rin-sensei!" Nagisa saluted.

"Don't call me that." Rin said.

"Morning, Akari." Rin smiled.

"Good morning, Rin." Akari responded. "How's the team?"

"Great. They're working hard." Rin stated, proudly. "Come on guys. They're waiting." Rin said towards the Iwatobi crew.

Gou grabbed Akari's arm. "Come on, let's go find a good place to sit down where we can see their muscles!" She whispered, excitedly.

* * *

><p>"You did great at practice today, Haru." Akari smiled as she set down a plate of dinner in front of him.<p>

"It was nothing." Haru mumbled.

"Something wrong? You've been looking troubled since we got home." Akari asked as she sat down across from him.

"Just hungry. Itadakimasu." Haru said, picking up his chopsticks.

"Okay, well if there's anything bothering you, you can always talk to me about it." Akari smiled.

"Hn."

Their meal continued in silence, except for the occasional tapping of chopsticks.

"Haru?" Akari said, nervously.

He looked up.

"Ne, have you ever been in love?"

Haru paled.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering what exactly is love." Akari said.

The beautiful picture of his most beloved pool popped into his mind.

"There is no definite explanation for love." He mumbled. "It just comes to you."

"Oh. I see..." Akari mumbled. "Hey,"

"Yes?"

"...I think I'm still in love with Rin."


	20. Take care of me when I'm sick

_A/N:__ I'm so sorry for being so inactive! School is just really busy right now. I know thats a lame excuse but bear with me please._

_Hey you, you reading this. Yeah you. _

_I love you, and thanks for sticking with this story even though it's almost never updated by the stupid author :D_

* * *

><p><strong>#7. Take care of me when I'm sick.<strong>

_"...I think I'm still in love with Rin."_

Haru's ears burned as he whispered,

"...what?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Haru asked. "This doesn't concern me."

"Yes, it does!" Akari shouted, angry.

"Why?" Haru said, slightly raising his voice.

"Why? You know why!" She shouted at him.

"Why are you so angry?" Haru asked.

Akari sighed. "I'm going to my room. I have a headache..." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, placing his hand over her forehead.

She nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Akari had been bedridden and unable to attend school for a week. Her headache soon turned into a fever, which caused her heart to go into overdrive.<p>

_"She should stay in bed for the remainder of this week." _The doctor said.

_"But it's break!" _Nagisa had shouted. _"Can't she hang out with us, even for a little?"_

_"No, it's too risky on her end. She will stay in bed until she gets better."_

Haru cooked for her every day; breakfast, lunch, dinner, and he even bought her snacks that she wanted from the convinence store.

_"You don't have to do this, you know." Akari said, motioning to the bowl of porridge in Haru's hands._

_"Yes, I do. How else are you going to eat?" He said, scooping some in a soup spoon._

_"I can walk to the kitchen and cook. I'm not that sick..." She pouted._

_"I'm not taking any chances. Open your mouth." He said, extending the spoon towards her._

After a week, she was up and at it again, with a big smile on her face and a subtle 'thank you' towards Haru.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"Are you okay, Haru?" Akari asked, motioning a tissue box towards him.

"...someone's talking about me..." He mumbled.

"I think you're just sick." She said, feeling his forehead. "You have a fever."

"Probably from you." He sniffled.

"Sorry." She laughed. "I'll make you some soup."

* * *

><p><em>"How's Haru feeling?" <em>Makoto asked over the phone.

"Better?" She asked. "To be honest, I don't know. He seems like he's fine, but..."

_"That's just Haru for you." _Makoto laughed. _"Ah, Ran is calling me. I have to go."_

"Bye."

_"Bye!"_

* * *

><p>"I'm going out." Haru said, walking towards the door.<p>

"Wait! But you're still sick!" Akari shouted, running towards him, and tugging him back into the living room.

"Akari, I'm fine."

She slapped her hand on his forehead.

"It feels normal..."

"Yup. Thanks to you." He patted her head. "I'm going now."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out."

"But-"

"You're not my mother, Akari." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but still..." She pouted.

"See you." He said, shutting the door.

"That boy..." She whispered, when a piece of paper fell on the floor.

Akari walked over to it and picked it up.

_The list..._

Skimming over it, she realized that she completed the previous two, plus a few extra, without even realizing it.

Taking a pen, she carefully crossed out numbers 6, 7, 8, and 10.

_'Surprise me; Take care of me when I'm sick; Compliment me on my swimming.'_

And the most recent one:

_'Respect my privacy.'_

Akari sighed.


	21. Let me protect you

_A/N:__ Aloha my friends. _

_After like eternity, I'm back. Sorry for no updates! _

* * *

><p><strong>#11.<strong> **Let me protect you.**

"Akari, wake up."

"...nngn..."

"Akari."

"It's... 8:30 in the morning, Haru. What do you need?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Here." Haru said, holding a tray of food in front of her.

"What's this for?" She said, staring at the festival before her eyes.

He shrugged. "I just felt like making breakfast today," He said as he placed down the tray on her desk.  
>"I'm leaving now, see you."<p>

"Wait!" She shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Don't worry about it."

Watching him walk out her bedroom door, Akari sighed deeply as she stared at the tray of food on her desk.

She sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan!" Nagisa said as he ran up to him. "Good morning!"<p>

"Good morning, Haruka-senpai." Gou smiled.

"Why did you call us here so early?" Makoto asked, sitting down on the park bench.

"Akari's in love with Rin." Haru said, bluntly.

"What?!" Nagisa shouted. "No! You two are supposed to get married!"

"I expected this to happen." Gou said. "She knew Rin for a long time."

"Maybe she'll get over it eventually. Who knows?" Makoto smiled.

"The question is if Rin likes her back." Gou mumbled.

"We have to do everything in our power to stop that from happening!" Nagisa shouted.

"Why are you so concerned, senpai?" Gou asked. "I don't mean that in an insensitive way, but-"

"I just am." Haru whispered. "I.. just am. I need your advice."

* * *

><p><em>Ring..<em>

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

_The number you have reached is currently-_

Akari hung up the phone in frustration. "Why aren't you picking up..." She grumbled.

_'Respect my privacy.' _Echoed in her mind.

She sighed for the nth time today as she walked into the kitchen.

_'Maybe some ice cream will help..'_ She thought as she pulled out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer.

She walked over to the table and sat on a cushion with Mako peacefully sleeping on the table.

"I wish I were a cat..." She mumbled as she stroked Mako's brown fur. "Free of worries... Always being loved by someone..."

_'Whatever. At least ice cream will always be there for me.'_

* * *

><p>"Tadima."<p>

Haru walked though the front door and into the living room, where he found Akari asleep with an empty carton of ice cream next to her, and her phone in her hand.

Walking over to her, he swept the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Akari..." He whispered. Leaning down, he laid on his forehead on hers, and took a deep breath, inhaling her vanilla scent. "You're so troublesome..." He chuckled.

"...Haru?" She grumbled, slowly waking up.

He kissed her forehead and patted her hair. "Did you wait for me?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed.

Haru's eyes softened. "You didn't have to. It's almost midnight."

She shook her head. "I wanted to."

"Troublesome..." Haru whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Pulling away, he blushed as he realized what he just did.

He saw that Akari had already fallen asleep, and chuckled.

He gently flicked her nose, without waking her up, and carried her bridal style up the stairs and into her room. He laid her on her bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

Haru sat by her side and watched her sleep, smiling.

_"She looks so fragile. Like she could break if I hurt her..." _Haru thought.

_"I won't hurt her at all." _He placed his hand on her cheek once again and smiled.

_"I'll protect you." _He thought.

_"What?! No! You two are supposed to get married!"_

_"Yeah. We are." _He thought. _"So I'm not going to let Rin take you away."_

He kissed her on the nose one last time and walked out of the room.

_"...because I love you."_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N:__ It feels like forever since I've updated! Sorry! School has been such a pain lately._

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Haru." Makoto said, standing outside Haru's front house. "You woke up early, for once." He laughed.<p>

"Hn."

"Is Akari walking with us?" Makoto asked.

"She's out of town. She's visiting her grandparents for the week."

"Oh. Lunch is going to be so quiet without her." Makoto smiled.

"Yeah."

"How's it going with you two at home?"

Haru looked down. "I'm confused."

"About?"

"You said to treat her nicely so she'll like me back," He said.

"And?" Makoto asked. "How is that working out for you?"

"It's like she's distancing herself from me."

Makoto laughed. "I think you're over reacting. Akari doesn't seem like the type of person to do that."

"But-"

"We're going to be late! Let's run!" Makoto shouted.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag on forever for Haru without Akari there. He had already come to the realization that he had fallen in love with her- that's something he knew was certain. He loved the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed and the way her voice had a profound effect on his heart.<p>

But the thought that she felt that way for someone else was heart wrenching.

_Rin._ He sighed. _What was so great about him?_

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"When is Akari-chan coming home?"

"Next week."

"What?! That long? I miss her so much~" Nagisa whined.

"We all miss her, Nagisa." Makoto smiled.

"I miss her the most!" Nagisa declared.

Makoto stole a glance at Haru and smiled. _'No you don't, Nagisa.'_

* * *

><p>Haru awoke to the sound of his phone beeping in the middle of the night.<p>

_"Are you still awake? -Akari"_

He jolted awake and held his phone tight in his hands.

_"Yeah. How is it over at your grandparents?"_

Sent. He waited in anticipation, and also happiness because Akari had thought about texting him.

_"Good. I haven't realized how old they're getting. Makes me sad to think that... yeah."_

Haru smiled. He loved that sweet side to her.

_"There's an old saying my late grandmother taught me. When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person."_

_"I would've loved to meet your grandmother one day. She seems like a wise person."_

_"She was." _Haru smiled. _"She would've loved to meet you too."_

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Haru!" Akari said as she walked through the door with her luggage.<p>

The sound of rushed footsteps running down the stairs echoed through the house.

Haru, wearing his swimsuit and soaking wet, wrapped his strong arms around Akari's small body.

"H-Haru! You're wet! Were you in the bath?" Akari said, struggling to get out of his grip, only to have him tighten it.

"You're home early." He whispered.

"Yes. Is it such a crime that I missed you?" She laughed.

Haru's heart pounded in his chest. _Did she miss him, or is she just kidding?_

"I'll make you something to eat. Come on." Haru said, releasing her and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Akari said, sitting in her room.<p>

"..."

"Who is this?"

"Did you forget about me already?" A laugh came from the opposite person.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember-"

"...Aka-chan."

Akari gasped and threw her phone on the floor, her hands shaking as she covered her mouth. With tears spilling out of her eyes, she laid on the floor in a quivering mess, hugging her knees to her chest.

_No, no... no..._

"Now do you remember me?" The voice said from the phone.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N:__ HI _

* * *

><p>"Akari, we're going to be late for school." Haru said as he knocked on her bedroom door for the third time.<p>

Upon hearing no response from the girl in the room, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm coming in."

He turned the doorknob and entered the room, to find the whole room messy- like a tornado was blown through the room.

"Akari!" He dropped his school bag and ran towards her when he saw her laying on the floor. "What's wrong?" He picked her off the floor and hugged her.

"Haru... I'm scared..." Akari whispered into his shoulder.

"Why?"

"There's someone out there... They found me here..." She began to mumble incoherent words and cry, causing Haru to hug her tighter.

"Let's stay home from school today. I'll call Mako and tell him we're not coming today."

* * *

><p>Haru made Akari a bowl of her favorite soup as she sat bundled in blankets in the living room.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haru asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want them to hurt you."

"Who is this "them" you keep talking about?" Haru asked.

She shook her head again. "I don't want them to hurt-"

"Akari!" Haru shouted as he held her shoulders. "I can protect both of us if you tell me what's wrong!"

Akari nodded her head and wiped her watery eyes.

Haru let go of her shoulders and apologized for his rashness.

"I had an older cousin." Akari said. "She was fifteen years older than me, but we were really close. She was really mature for her age. My parents took her in after her parents were... murdered."

"But one day..."

* * *

><p><em>"Chii-chan?" A two year old Akari said, sticking her head into her cousin's room. "Where are you going?"<em>

_"I'm going to make mommy and daddy happy." She smiled. _

_"How?" Akari asked._

_She shrugged. "I don't know, but I will find a way to make them happy." _

_"When are you going to come back?" Akari asked._

_"Soon. I'll bring back presents." Her sister smiled._

_"Okay!" Akari laughed._

* * *

><p>"She never came back. I found out that she also went to get married off. But I overheard my parents talking about taking her back- something they never do." Akari said.<p>

"Then the next day we got a call from her and she was shouting for me to help her in someway, and before I could respond the line was cut off." Akari began to tear up, but she wiped them from her eyes before a tear could fall out.

"A week after that we got news that she was murdered by the same person who killed her parents. My father put in a lot of money to find the murderer, but he's still out there."

Haru remained silent.

"I got a call from an unknown number last night, and the man called me 'Aka-chan,' which is what my cousin used to call me..." Akari began to sob, causing Haru to hold her in his arms.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you." He whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N:__ Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time... Band started up once again and finals are coming up. But on the flip side, it's been a year! Happy 2015! Hope your year is filled with joy, laughter and happiness! _

* * *

><p>Haru laid awake in bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do about Akari's situation. He knew he wanted to protect her - no question about it. How could one not want to save the person they love? In addition, he had the pride of a man, and the dominance of a man. Akari was his; no one else's.<p>

Still, it left him wondering what exactly to do about the issue at hand. He's never been in a situation like this. After about an hour of thinking, Haru decided he was first going to confront the person who was sending her threats. But what was he going to do after that? Was he strong enough to beat him in a fist fight? Was he smart enough to outwit him? Haru ran a hand through his hair and turned around in bed to lie on his stomach. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, and slowly, but eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Haru? Wake up, it's time for school." Akari said as she knocked on his door, only to get no response.<p>

"Haru? I'm coming in." She said as she opened the door.

She smiled as she saw him sleeping on his bed, the sheets crumpled and the blanket on the floor. His shirt was was hiked up just enough to show off his abs and part of his back, showing off his beautiful muscles.

Akari blushed and quickly walked over to him, patting his bedhair down - or more like attempting to calm his mane - and lightly squeezing his cheeks with her fingers.

"Haru," she called, slighting calling his name to wake him up.

His eyes opened slightly, followed by a quiet moan. "What time is it?" He asked, slowly gaining an understanding of his surroundings and sititng up.

"Almost time for school. Hurry and get ready." she smiled.

He nodded and got out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good night's rest last night?" Akari asked. "You look more tired than usual."<p>

"Yeah. I had a hard time falling asleep." Haru said, carefully choosing his words.

* * *

><p>"You have dark circles, Haru." Makoto pointed out, earning an uninterested glare from Haru.<p>

"Is something bothering you?" Makoto asked, like the good friend he is.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it." Haru said, turning his attention to the window next to him.

* * *

><p>"Where's Haru? Is he not joining us today?" Akari asked Makoto as they made their way to the rooftop for lunch.<p>

"He said he had something to do first, then he'd join us if he had time afterwards." Makoto said. "Don't worry, knowing Haru, he'll eat his daily serving of mackeral to stay healthy." Mako reassured her, smiling.

She chuckled. "Yeah. But I can't find my phone."

"Did you leave it at home?" Makoto asked, alarmed.

"I couldn't find it on my dresser or in the living room. That's usually where I leave it." She said, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Haru sat in the back of the school with Akari's phone in his hands, wondering how he should confront the person bothering Akari. He decided to look through her messages and mail to see if the person had contacted her in any other way other than by call.<p>

_Bingo._

There was a text message from the same number.

He opened the message chain to find a continuous stream of messages from the same person, without a single response from Akari.

_"Did you miss me, Aka-chan?" _The oldest message read. Four days ago, 1:28 A.M.

_"Because I sure missed you." _The second message said. Three days ago, 12:39 A.M.

_"Do you miss Chii-chan?" _The third message said. Two days ago, 3:54 A.M.

_"Why aren't you responding?" _The fouth message said. One day ago, 5:36 A.M.

_"I know where you live and who you're living with. I'll see you soon." _Today, 9:23 A.M.

A new message came in from the mysterious number just at that moment.

"_Akari's fiance doesn't trust her, that's why you're checking her phone right?" _


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N:__ I left my science book in my math class and I'm worried someone would have stolen it. _

_But then I think, "Who would want to steal a science book?"_

_Two updates in a row? I'm good at this. _

* * *

><p>Akari picked up her lunch box and walked back to the classroom as soon as she heard the five-minute bell, signaling five minutes until the end of lunch.<p>

"Akari, have you seen Haru?" Makoto asked as he watched Akari walk into class from his seat in the back.

"He's not back yet?" She asked.

He shook his head. "He hasn't touched his lunch, either." Makoto said, staring at Haru's desk.

"I'm going to look for him." Akari said, turning around.

"Class is about to start, though." Makoto said.

"Write down whatever inspriational quote Ama-sensei says and let me see it later!" She said as she ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Haru!" Akari called out. "Haru!"<p>

_'Where could he be?' _She thought. Akari checked the pool, the rooftop, the gym, anywhere Haru might be.

She sighed as she walked to the back of the school to catch a breather. The bell had rang, but frankly, Akari didn't care. She just wanted to find Haru.

"Who are you?" She heard.

Akari quickly hid behind the wall to make sure she was unseen.

_'Haru?'_ She thought.

"Are you the person bothering Akari?" Haru asked, sternly.

"So what if I am?" She heard the other voice ask. She silently gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, slowing sliding down the wall.

_'Why is he here?' _She thought. _'What should I do?' _

"Stop bothering her. You're scaring her to no end." Haru said.

"Since when was a little boy the boss of me?" The voice said.

A loud _oomph_ was heard from Haru, and Akari peeked from her hiding spot behind the wall. The other person had Haru against the wall, holding him above the ground by his collar. "Don't mess with me, little boy."

Akari jumped out of her spot and pushed the other person away from her fiance. "Nishimura!" She shouted, jumping in front of Haru. "What do you want?" She yelled, full of anger, no longer full of fear.

"My little princess is finally here!" Nishimura smiled widely, opening his arms. "Give your old friend a hug."

"What are you doing here, and what do you want from Haru?" Akari repeated, ignoring his gesture.

"Not even a sign of acknowledgement?" Nishimura frowned. "That's too bad. I was only saying "hello" to him."

"Didn't feel like it." Haru mumbled from behind Akari.

"I have to get going now. It was wonderful to see you again, my little princess." Nishimura smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Nanase Haruka." Nishimura frowned as he walked away from the two.

"What are you doing here? Class started." Haru scolded.

She glared at him and said, "I could ask you the same thing. Makoto and I were worried sick about you."

Haru looked down. "Sorry."

Akari looked away and sighed.

"Who was he?" Haru asked.

"Someone bad." She responded, bluntly, as she started to walk back to class.

Haru quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Explain everything to me when we get home." He whispered, earning a curt nod from Akari.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N:__ Hello! How was your day? _

_To all you high schoolers, good luck studying for finals. I completely don't understand science._

* * *

><p>"Akari." Haru said, grabbing her wrist before she could run up the stairs, away from him. They had walked back home, silently and quickly.<p>

"Explain to me who that guy was." He said sternly, turning her around so she could face him.

Akari looked up at him with pleading eyes, as if telling him _"I really don't want to talk about it."_ However, she sighed and led him towards the living room. He let go of her wrist as they situated themselves on their respective cushions. Mako scurried towards Akari as soon as she sat down, and sat in her lap, purring.

Haru stared at her as Mako played with her long hair with his miniature claws. He smiled as she quietly scratched Mako's belly, earning a cute 'mew' from the kitten.

"His name is Nishimura." She whispered, nearly inaudible if he wasn't listening so carefully. "He was a good friend of my cousin."

"The one who was murdered?" Haru asked, softly, as if not to scare her away.

She nodded. "I was very little, but anyone could tell that he was in love with her." She smiled a smiled full of pity. "He really loved her."

Akari took a deep breath and petted Mako on the head after he fell asleep in her lap. "After he heard news that she was engaged to someone, he turned violent. He started punching walls and throwing plates and bowls. He started screaming at me, yelling at me that it was my fault that she was engaged off to some stranger."

"Soon he turned violent towards me. He slapped me and kicked me when no one was home- but not hard enough to leave dark bruises and cuts. He threatened me, telling me that if I told anyone about what he did, that he'd do something that I'd never recover from." She looked into Haru's eyes and smiled. "As you can see, I'm fine now, because I haven't told anyone except you."

Haru wanted to - frankly - kick that guy's ass. He had never hated someone to this extent before.

"Could you imagine how he reacted when we found out she was dead?"

Haru's eyes widened as he stared at her. It was the first time he had ever seen such a emotionless look of emptiness on her delicate face.

"I ran to my room and locked myself inside. My parents were out, dealing with paperwork for the detectives and dealing with the funeral situation. I knew he was coming- and I was terrified out of my mind. I was completely alone."

"Then I heard the front door open, and footsteps that were getting louder and louder as they approached my room. He knocked on my door and called my name. He didn't yell it like he usually did, but it sounded miserable. I didn't dare open the door. I just sat in the corner of my room hugging a stuffed animal my cousin gave me. I sat there crying as he heard him run downstairs, screaming and breaking everything." A tear slid down her cheek, and Haru had to resist the urge of wiping it away.

"To this day, I'm still baffled by the fact that he didn't hit me, but I'm scared that he could still hold a grude against me that's getting stronger and stronger."

Akari sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gently held Mako in her arms as she stood up and placed him on a cushion. "Well, that's the story. I'm going to make lunch. Is there anything you want in particu-"

Haru cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her into him in a tight embrace.

"Haru?" She whispered.

"You don't have to be scared." He said, strongly. "I'm going to protect you."

She shook her head. "But he's going to hurt you."

He hugged her tighter and lightly flicked the back of her head with his fingers.

"Are you crazy? I'd protect you even if it cost me my life." Haru chuckled.

She pushed him away, but only just enough so she could see his face. "Why would you go to those extremes? You could get seriously hurt just because of me." She said, frowning and looking anywhere but his clear blue eyes.

"Because," Haru said, gently cupping her chin with his fingers and tilting her head up so she looked at him. He placed his forehead on hers as he watched her cheeks get more red as he got closer to her.

"Because I'm in love with you."


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N:__ Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I totally forgot I had a story to update._

_And I left you guys at the worst cliffhanger imsosorryforgiveme._

_But hey, I'm alive, breathing and well. How was your day? -smile-_

* * *

><p>"Eh?!"<p>

The sound of the red-head's shout caused the pool water to ripple and splash around.

"Shh! You're too loud, Gou!" Akari shushed, looking around too see if anyone heard, though they were the only ones by the pool.

"Sorry, sorry, Akari-chan," Gou apologized, whispering. "but Haruka-senpai confessed to you! How did you respond?"

Akari looked at the floor and frowned. "I thanked him and asked for time to think about it. I feel bad for not giving him a response, but I don't know how I feel about him."

"Do you still like Rin?" Gou asked.

Akari shook her head.

"You don't? Since when?"

"It's been a while since we've talked, and I don't get flustered around him as much as I used to when we do talk. I think I stopped liking him two months ago, or something like that."

"And you didn't tell me?" Gou asked, laughing. "But, what do you think of Haru?"

Akari looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Gou lightly flicked her forehead. "What I mean is, when I say his name, what's the first thing you think of?"

Akari smiled. "Caring, quiet but attentive. Always there when I need his help."

Gou eyed her. "Are you sure you don't know how you feel about him?"

"I know it sounds like I like him, but I don't know if what I'm feeling right now is love or if it's because he's my arranged fiance." Akari sighed.

Gou smacked her own forehead with the palm of her hand. "I keep forgetting you two are engaged." Gou said.

"What exactly does it mean to be in 'love' with someone?" Akari whispered. "All my life I've been through engagement after engagement for the sake of my father and his work, and I never got the chance to fall in love with someone. Rin was probably the first person I ever had a crush on, but isn't love something that lasts forever?"

Gou sighed. "Being in love means... smiling when you think of them. Blushing when they greet you with something as simple as a 'good morning.' Feeling butterflies in your stomach when you see them from afar. Willing to do anything to help them." Gou smiled. "Well, at least that's my interpretation of love."

Akari smiled. "Have you been in love before, Gou-chan?"

Gou blushed and shook her head. "No, of course not!"

"Then why are you denying it so much?"

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Akari eyed her.

She groaned, "I give up!"

"Who is it?" Akari pestered.

Gou sighed and didn't respond for a while.

"Gou-chan!" Akari pleaded.

"...Makoto-senpai."

"Really? That's so cute!" Akari smiled. "Have you told him how you feel yet?"

Gou furiously shook her head. "No, never!"

Akari laughed.

"Thanks, Gou. I'll think about my feelings."

* * *

><p>"Ready to go, Haru?" Akari smiled.<p>

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I need to talk to Gou about our practice today. Wait by the front gate. I'll be right out." He said, drying his hair with a towel.

She nodded and walked to the stairs.

_'Do I like Haru, or not? Ah, Chii-chan, help me!' _Akari thought as she stood by the gate.

"Aka-chan."

She snapped out of her thoughts and took a defensive stance. "What are you doing here?"

He took a step forward. "I just wanted to visit my little princess."

Akari took a step back. "Get away from me."

"What's wrong, princess?" Nishimura said, walking towards her.

She was about to retort when a strong arm pulled her backwards into an embrace.

"Get away from my fiance. You have no business with her." Haru said, glaring at the man in front of them.

"Looks like your fiance is getting jealous. I'll see you around, my little princess." He said, walking away from them and disappearing from their sight.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Haru asked, holding her close to him.

"No, I'm fine, Haru. Thank you for saving me." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Let's go home." He said, offering her his hand.

Akari smiled and took his hand, feeling butterflies flutter through her stomach, her face heating up, and her lips curling up into an unconcious smile.

_'Gou-chan, I think I know how I feel about Haru now.'_

_'Chii-chan, I think I'm falling in love for the first time.' _


	28. The Truth

_A/N:__ Hello there._

* * *

><p>"Akari, wake up." Haru said, lightly slapping Akari's cheeks with his palms.<p>

Her eyes creaked open, and closed again when the sunlight drowned into her room.

"Haru, close the window," she said, crawling into the blankets again. "It's a Sunday. Why are you waking me up so early?"

"It's one in the afternoon." Haru said.

Akari shot straight up. "Really? Wow, I don't think I've ever slept that long before."

A soft mew was heard from the doorway as Mako crawled his way up into Akari's bed and into her lap. Haru smiled as she stroked the kitten's fur and whispered a soft, 'good afternoon' to it.

"I just woke you up to tell you that I'm going to be out of the house for a while. See you later." Haru said, walkng towards her bedroom door.

"Wait!" Akari said, a bit too loudly. "Where are you going?"

"To Samezuka with the swim team to train for the day. See you." Haru said, leaving her room and walking out of the house.

Akari pouted. "Meanie face." She looked at the cat looking up at her with big green eyes. "Haru's a big meanie face, right?"

The cat meowed and jumped out of bed.

She sighed. "I guess not."

* * *

><p>"Haruka-senpai! You're late!" Gou said, blowing her whistle.<p>

"Sorry." He said, quickly stripping down into his swimsuit and stuffing his clothes into his duffel bag.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Nagisa said, his eyebrows moving up and down. "What kept you? Hmm?" He pestered.

"Nagisa, it's rude to stick your nose into other people's business!" Rei scolded.

"I had to wake up Akari." He said, shortly, not even minding Rei's statement. Grabbing his goggles and swimming cap out of a compartment in his duffel bag and putting them on, he calmly made his way to the pool and jumped in.

Gou giggled and wrote some statistics on her clipboard about the team, and sat down on the nearest bench.

"What's so funny, Gou-chan?" Makoto asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing." She blushed, embarrassed that he had caught her giggling to herself. "I was just thinking about how cute it was that Haru cares about Akari so much."

Makoto chuckled and sat next to her. "Well, that's what love does to someone. So, what's the regiman for today?"

"Oh, here." She said handing him a paper. "First, you guys will-"

"Gou-chan!" Someone shouted. "You're here!"

Gou sighed. "Good afternoon, Mikoshiba-senpai."

* * *

><p>After making herself breakfast, she cuddled on the sofa with a soft blanket and Mako in her lap as she watched the latest episode of her drama.<p>

"He's so stupid, right Mako? It's so obvious that the murderer is his sister's boyfriend." She said, looking down at the cat for approval, only to find him asleep.

"Oops, sorry." She whispered, turning down the volume from the television so Mako can sleep peacefully.

Just then, her cell phone beeped, indicating a text message. She grabbed her phone that was next to her on the couch.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the message from the unknown number.

_"Did that asshole leave my little princess alone in the house?"_

She gently lifted Mako off her lap and placed him on a cushion as she grabbed the nearest thing she could use as a weapon.

A baseball bat that Haru never uses.

WIth a tight grip, she listened for any sign of movement; like a twig breaking, or a floorboard creaking.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone went off again.

_"No need for a weapon. That could seriously hurt me you know?"_

"Go away, Nishimura!" Akari shouted, waking up Mako in the process. Her heart was beating crazily in her heart, almost to the point of pain.

"Why should I?" A voice said from the window by the living room.

Facing her body and the bat in the direction of the window, she prepared herself to swing if he got any closer.

"Lower the bat, I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to have a conversation." He said.

"How should I know if you're telling the truth or not? You could hurt me like how you did when I was a child." She retorted.

"Do you want to know what really happened to Chii-chan?"

* * *

><p>"Gou-chan! Didn't you get my text earlier?" Mikoshiba asked.<p>

"Text?" Gou said as she checked her phone.

"Yeah. Training is canceled today due to pool cleaning." He said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Gou gasped. "Guys! Practice is canceled today!"

"Huh?!" Nagisa shouted. "Why? I want to swim!"

"Pool cleaning is today! Sorry, I didn't hear my phone go off when Mikoshiba texted me. You can all go home now!" Gou said, walking out of the building.

Makoto sighed. "Let's shower and go home guys."

"We should hurry! Haru misses Akari-chan!" Nagisa sang.

"Nagisa." Haru threatened.

"He didn't deny it!" Nagisa shouted, taking off towards the showers.

* * *

><p>Akari's eyes widened and teared up at the mention of her cousin's name. Her grip on the bat loosened ever so slightly, and her arm lowered.<p>

"Now do you want to hear what I have to say?"

Akari nodded and motioned for him to continue.

Nishimura sighed and leaned on the windowsill. "You'd be shocked at how much the doctors hide from the family."

Akari eyed him with curiousity and suspicion as he spoke.

"I'm going to be blunt here: Akari's parents were not murdered by someone." He stated.

"What?" Akari gasped. "Then, what-"

"They were killed in a car accident on the way back from a business meeting. The driver lost control of the car and they crashed into the side of a building. They were killed immediately upon impact."

"Oh, no..." Akari gasped.

"Chihiro was an only child, so ultimately she would feel lonely without her parents. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Nishimura hinted.

Upon realization, a tear slid out of Akari's eyes. "Don't tell me-"

"She killed herself when she got to her fiance's estate. She shot herself with her fiance's father's gun."

Akari dropped the bat and fell onto her knees as tears slid nonstop from her eyes. "No! She didn't!" She shouted through her tears. "She would never do that... You don't know her like how I know her!" She sobbed.

Nishimura jumped into the living room through the window. "You're right," he confessed, "but the evidence is never wrong."

The front door opened. "Akari, I'm home- Hey!" Haru said, throwing his duffel to the side and running towards a shaking Akari on the floor. "What did you do to her?!" He shouted at Nishimura as he held her in his arms.

"H-He didn't touch me..." Akari said.

"Then what-"

"I'm telling her the truth behind her cousin's death." Nishimura said.

"Do you think she wants to hear it?! She's already suffering enough-"

"Haru.." Akari spoke up. "I don't want to hear it, I need to hear it." She got out of Haru's arms and sat properly on the cushion near the table. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Continue, please."

"Akari-" Haru began.

"She was suffering from depression that was caused by the sudden loss of her parents, so she thought the only thing left to do was to kill herself." Nishimura said.

Haru's eyes widened as he looked over to his fiance. His heart broke when he saw her tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto the floor. Yet, she still tried so hard to remain strong.

"Here," Nishimura said, handing Akari a piece of paper he took out of his pocket. "It's a note from Chihiro."

Akari looked up at him with tear ridden eyes. "H-How do you have this?"

"Chihiro gave it to me before she went to see her fiance."

She opened the paper and began crying again once she saw the ever-familiar handwriting.

_"Nishimura-kun,_

_Hi. I'm sorry, but these will be the last words you'll ever read from me. I just wanted to write out all my emotions onto a single piece of lined paper. _

_If you find this, please give it to my little Akari. This note is meant for her. I didn't have the heart to give it to her personally._

_But, it would be rude to use you just as a messenger dog. _

_Nishimura-kun, I don't think you know how much I've hidden from you. I know about your feelings about me, and they truly made me happy, because I feel the same way for you. You've always been so kind, caring, attentive, and loyal to me even since we were children to now, and I couldn't ask for anything more of you. _

_I'm sorry I haven't made my feelings known. I couldn't for the sake of father's business. _

_By the time you read this, I will have already left the house, and maybe this life. _

_I took quite a while thinking about my last words to you, but I've decided on them._

_I love you, Nishimura-kun. I'll always love you._

_._

_Akari, you've always been a source of strength and courage for me. You mean the world to me. You don't know how much I cherish you. _

_I know you've always looked up to me like I was a role model to you, but in all honesty, I hope you don't end up like me. I'm not perfect, in fact I'm far from perfect. I want you to grow and become a strong, capable young woman. I want you to follow your passions, and your dreams. You don't always have to follow the rules set by your father. Even though you are his daughter, you are still a human being, and you have the capability of making your own choices. _

_I have no doubt that father will have a designated fiance for you, but being the person I know you are, I know you have the potential to make the most of your situation. _

_Be yourself, Akari. Don't let others tell you what to do._

_Thank you, my precious Akari. I hope you like your present. _

_-Chii-chan. _

Akari held the letter close to her heart and sobbed her heart out, letting all her emotions out into the open. Her tears formed a puddle on the floor as she mumbled her deceased cousin's name over and over again.

Nishimura looked at the young woman with sadness in his eyes before taking out a small box from his pocket.

"Here's the present she mentioned. She gave it to me with the letter." he said, placing the box on the floor in front of her and leaving out the window.

Haru walked over to his fiance and held her in his arms as she cried. The letter she hugged got more stained with her tears, and wrinkled with every second that passed.

After Akari had calmed down, she reached out for the box and opened it, revealing a necklace with a locket attached. The locket held a picture of herself and her cousin when they were still young.

"Chii-chan..." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'll help you put it on." Haru said.

After hooking the necklace on, Haru sat back and wiped a few tears threating to fall from his eyes as well.

.

Then he heard Akari breathing heavily and croaking for help as she clutched her chest in pain, and time stopped all around him as she said his name in pain.

"H-Haru, it, it hurts.." she said, before falling onto the floor, crying, sweating and deep breathing.

"Akari!" He shouted. Grabbing his phone, he called the ambulance.

"My fiance is having a heart attack!"


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N:_ I have not died, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry for no updates!

* * *

><p>Haruka paced back and forth outside the hospital room Akari was currently residing in, trying his best to gather his thoughts and calm down his nerves. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Gou had shown up about an hour ago to visit Akari and provide emotional and physical support for Haru, however the nurses and doctors did not allow visitors at the moment, and kindly, but rather strictly, asked them to wait in the waiting room.<p>

"Haru," Makoto called from behind him. "Here," he said, as he handed Haru a bottle of water.

"Don't need it." Haru responded, only to have his hand yanked from his side and a water bottle shoved in it.

"Yes, you do. You look dehydrated. You've been here longer than any of us. Do you want to sit down?" Makoto asked.

Haru looked to where Nagisa was sitting with Gou and nodded.

Rei approached Makoto from behind. "Do you think Akari will be alright, Makoto-senpai? She's had heart problems all her life."

Makoto shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Rei. All we can do right now is hope for the best, and pray for Akari's health and Haru's happiness."

* * *

><p>After another couple of hours of waiting, the door finally opened revealing a doctor and a few nurses.<p>

Haru jumped up from his seat and walked to the doctor. "Is she alright?" He asked, impatiently.

"Yes, Morioka-san is stable now, however she is unconcious at the moment." The doctor said, dejectedly. "We don't know when she will wake up, but we estimate anywhere from five to six days."

Haru sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you," he said to the doctor, before dashing into Akari's room.

He pulled a chair next to her unconcious form and held her cold hand in his.

"She's okay, right Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, nervously.

Haru nodded. "She's okay."

"That's great news then. We'll give you two some privacy." Makoto said, motioning everyone out of the room and closing the door behind him.

He signed and leaned his forehead down to touch her cold fingers.

"Akari..." he whispered forelonely, as a silent tear made its way down his cheek. "I was so scared..."

Haru fell asleep in that position later that night, his head by her side and his fingers intertwined with hers.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Akari showed no sign of waking up. Haru still visited her everyday, from morning to night, even negleting swim practice to be by her side.<p>

He brought flowers some days, and chocolates other days, but today he brought a big stuffed bear to keep her company whenever he wasn't there to watch over her.

Haru sat in the same chair by her side and held her hand as he talked about his day to her, as he did every day.

"Today, I made makerel for breakfast, and I put a sunny-side-up egg on top instead of pineapple. I know you liked pineapple and makerel. I'll make some for you when you wake up."

Haru stopped to look at her face. She looked paler than usual, but her cheeks were still soft and they still had the lightest tint of pink brushed over them. Her long eyelashes never failed to intrigue him. But, behind those eyelashes hid a pair of beautiful golden eyes that he would do anything to see again.

* * *

><p>As night approached, the door to Akari's room swung open with a bang, shocking Haruka.<p>

But, the person on the other side of the door shocked him even more.

Immediately standing up and bowing, he greeted his future father-in-law.

Akari's father.

"Stand straight." He glared.

"Dear, you're scaring him." A woman said from behind him. "Your name is Haruka, right? I'm Akari's mother. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine," Haru said, bowing.

"How is she?" Akari's father demanded.

"Akari had a heart attack three days ago and I brought her here as soon as possible. She's been unconcious ever since but doctor's say she will wake up soon." Haru informed him, looking at Akari's pale face.

"I see." He said.

"Do you know what caused the heart attack, Haruka-kun?" His mother asked.

Haru recalled the events leading up to the heart attack; Nishimura and the note, Akari's tears. However, something in his mind told him not to disclose that information to her parents.

"I believe it was because of stress from school and other activites." Haru said.

"I think your friends have arrived, Haruka-san." Akari's mother said, pointing to a group of people in the waiting room which consited of Makoto, Gou, Nagisa, and Rei. "Shall we go introduce ourselves, dear?" She asked her husband.

"You two go." He said, not moving.

"Whatever you say. Let's go, Haruka." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Leaving Akari's mother to talk to his friends, Haruka walked to grab three water bottles and handed one to Akari's mother, and held the other two as he walked back into Akari's room.<p>

Stopping right before he opened the door, he looked through the narrow retangular window on the door.

He watched as her father sat on the chair he sat in earlier and watched his daughter. Akari's father raised his hand, but nervously retracted it and set it back down.

Akari's father took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, he reopened them and stood up from his seat. Haru watched as her father leaned down, brushed her brown hair out of the way, and kissed his daughter on the forehead, before walking towards the door.

Haru quickly looked away and walked towards the group to look less suspicious.

However, he smiled a small, sweet smile as he thought of the sweet exchange between daughter and father.

Haru recalled Akari talking about her father to him, talking about how he was a strict father, and how he only hugged her once on her sixth birthday. She seemed to resent him because he always set up arranged marriages for her for the sake of his business, but Haru thought her father loved her, but just didn't know how to express it.

_"Akari, please wake up soon. I have so much to share with you." _


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N:__ I know, I'm a horrible person who doesn't update. But it's summer break and I'll update more often since I have nothing to do. And sorry this chapter is so short._

_But 90 reviews omg are you kidding me that's bonkers. Thank you guys so much!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Akari's POV<span>_

_Where am I?_

_I looked around my surroundings, but I couldn't see anything but black. It was dark all around me. So I ran. I ran like my life depended on it. I just ran straight ahead of me into the pitch blackness. I wasn't getting anywhere so I screamed. I screamed until my throat felt raw. _

_Suddenly, water filled my mouth and I felt myself falling- or more like drowning. I flailed my arms around in an attempt to resurface, but it felt impossible. I felt myself slipping away from reality when I decided to open my eyes one last time. I saw a bright light straight ahead of me and assumed it was the end for me. Just then, a beautiful boy swam towards me and grabbed me while he swam back towards the surface. _

_Was he saving me?_

_We broke the surface and I took a giant breath of air to revive my lungs. I turned to thank the boy, but once I made eye contact with him, everything turned white, and the boy was out of my sight forever._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, with some difficulty, and was met with a white ceiling, and white walls. There was an IV in my arm, and many bouquets of flowers on the side table near me.<p>

The door opened, and revealed a doctor.

"Akari-san, are you fully awake?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm going to run some tests on you now, just to make sure you're fully healed." The doctor called a nurse in and she removed my IV.

* * *

><p>After the tests were over, I watched some TV in the hospital room. I wasn't paying much attention to the screen, I was looking at the bouquets near me.<p>

I took the bouquet closest to me off the table and read the notecard.

_"AKARI-CHAN GET BETTER SOON SO WE CAN PLAY AGAIN AND GET ICE CREAM :D_

_-Nagisa" _

I laughed and got off the bed and walked over to where the bouquets were. They all had a message along the lines of "get well soon," and "I miss you".

However, there was a giant, stuffed teddy bear that caught my attention the most.

_"to keep you company when I'm not here"_

I smiled and took the bear with me back to the bed. I already knew who gave it to me even though there was no name on the card.

Just then, the door opened, revealing the person who saved me when I drowned.

The person I loved.

"Akari!" He rushed over, dropping the chocolates he had in his hands on the floor, and embracing me in his arms. He smelled vaguely of chlorine and colonge; a scent I missed so much.

I let the tears run down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his own tears as he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you so much," he sobbed.

I laughed. "I missed you, too, Haru." I wiped my eyes with my hand. "You have no idea."

We pulled back and I stared into his ocean blue eyes and watched as he slowly leaned in. I found myself unconciously leaning in, too.

His large, slightly coarse hand found it's way to my cheek as he softly brought my face closer to his.

And the moment his lips touched mine, I knew that I wanted this moment to last forever.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N:__ I'm back with another chapter!_

_It's longer than the last chapter I promise _

_and shoutout to GlaresThatKill for making my day 10 times better with your review and motivating me to write this chapter before I wait too long LOL. thanks! :)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Akari's POV<em>

Haru and I decided spent the rest of the day going through all the gifts that everyone gave me when I was in the hospital. He informed me that my mom and dad came to visit me, which surprised me. He also informed me of Mako, our pet, and how he was doing. He even showed me pictures of him. Mako had grown so much! I couldn't wait to get home and see him. Every now and then Haru would lean over and kiss me on the cheek, causing my face to turn red.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Gou, which was a nice surprise. Nagisa and Gou attacked me with a giant hug as soon as they saw me.

"Akari-chan! We were waiting for so long!" Gou said, almost in tears.

"AKARI!" Nagisa sobbed, not letting go of me even after Gou let go. Rei apoligized for Nagisa and attempted to pull him off of me.

Makoto gave me a brief hug and a soft "welcome back" and Rei awkwardly bowed and said he was glad that I was awake.

Haru and I broke the news to them- that we were now officially dating. They were so excited! Even Gou demanded that she wanted to organize our wedding.

Night came, and everyone was asked to leave by the nurse because visiting hours were over.

Haru was the last one out of all of them to leave, but before he left, he kissed me one more time, and wished me goodnight, before leaving.

I fell back into bed with a giant smile on my face.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up to great news.<p>

"You can leave today, Akari-san." the doctor said, "We ran some tests on you, and everything looks fine. If anything like this happens again, however, you might have a longer stay here then you would like."

I thanked him, and proceeded to the bathroom in my room. I heard the hospital door open from the restroom.

"Haru? Is that you? I'll be right out, just let me freshen up." I said, louder so he could hear me.

After doing everything I needed to do, I walked back into the hospital room and was met with the back of a redheaded man.

"Rin?"

* * *

><p>"Rin?" I asked.<p>

He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Akari." He stood up and walked towards me when I saw the bouquet in his hands.

"This is for you. I heard you were awake from Gou." He said, handing me the bouquet.

"Thank you," I said. "How's swim doing for you?" I asked.

"Good, better than before." He awkwardly smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Listen, I have something to tell you," he sighed, "and I don't know how to."

"Just tell me, I don't bite." I laughed, trying to ease the uncomfortable tension.

"I suppose not, huh." he laughed. "Well, um," he sighed again. "Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be." he said, looking at the ground.

I smiled. "Take your time." I said, but in reality I really wished he hurried it up. The anticipation was killing me.

He took a deep breath and abruptly looked me straight in the eyes. He reached out and took one of my hands and held it with both of his.

"I love you, Akari."

I almost dropped the bouquet in my hand. Rin loved me? I always thought my love was going to be unreciprocated because he thought of me like a sister. I always wanted this moment to happen. Always.

But somewhere along the trail, I fell in love with a blue eyed boy, not a red eyed one.

"I'm sorry, Rin." I sighed, sadly smiling at him. "I love Haru."

His eyes widened as he looked down. "Oh," he mumbled. "I guess I'm in no position to interfere with you guys."

He looked at me again and smiled. "I wish you two the best."

I smiled. "Thank you. I hope we can still be friends even after all of this."

He laughed, "Of course. Well, I'm going to take my leave now." He said as he walked towards the door.

Right before Rin was going to slide the door open he stopped.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I nodded.

He looked down. "If I had told you that earlier, before you met Haru and before all of this happened," he looked at me, "would I have had a chance?"

I sighed and smiled at him. "Yes. You would have."

"I see." He said, his eyes starting to shine. "See you around, Akari." He slid the door open and walked out.

* * *

><p>Haru came by to pick me up and take me home later that day.<p>

I told him about what Rin told me, but before he could overreact I told him we decided to remain as friends and Haru simmered down a little bit.

When we got home, Mako ran towards me and wanted me to pick him up. He looked fluffier, and he was certainly heavier. Maybe it was because I haven't seen him in more than a week.

Haru made us dinner, and we ate while watching TV, with Haru closer to me then usual.

It's great to be back home.


	32. Author's Note

Hi!

Sorry, I know how much you guys hate author's notes.

The disappointment when it isn't a chapter, I know the feeling.

Anyways, thanks for reading the story. Unfortunately, chapter 31 will be the last chapter in "Expectations."

I love you guys! Thank you for all your support for my first ever multi chapter story!

-Keulloi


End file.
